No sin tí Jeff x el lector
by LadyCrazy14
Summary: Te acabas de mudar juntos a tu madre y tus dos hermanos al barrio donde se crio tu madre y a la casa de tu difunta abuela. Sin embargo comienzan a pasar sucesos extraños, como que tienes los mismos vecinos que el creepypasta de Jeff The Killer... En uno de esos extraños sucesos encuentras un amuleto que hará que la vida dé un giro en 180 para ti...
1. Una bienvenida misteriosa

No sin ti

Cap. 1. Una bienvenida misteriosa

*Holiwis, este fanfic va de Jeff x el lector, me decidí a hacerlo ya que por problemas el de "Amor de locos" deberá ser cancelado…

Denle una oportunidad a este fanfic, no os arrepentiréis…*

-Venga enana, a estamos en nuestra nueva casa…- Me decía Omar, uno de mis dos hermanos mayor.

.Ya voy feo…- Le dije con un tono de burla.

-Cabrona…- Dijo entre dientes riéndose.

-Vaya par…- Replico Mark, mi otro hermano mayor, el gemelo de Omar.

Soy _ Williams, tengo 15 años, y hoy en el día de mi cumpleaños me toca mudarme con mi "familia" si se le puede decir así… Mi padre por razones desconocidas marchó de casa abandonándonos a los cuatro a nuestra suerte.

Mi madre pensó que mis hermanos y yo estaríamos mejor en la casa de la abuela, ella murió hace 2 años y mi madre heredó la casa.

Mis hermanos ya irán al bachiller, ambos tienen 16 años… Ellos están muy emocionados por el viaje pero a mi no me hace ninguna gracia.

-Venga niños, vamos a bajar nuestras cosas…-

Omar y Mark se bajaron rápidamente del coche y comenzaron a meter cajas a la casa. Yo me baje más despacio y me fije en que una mujer se acerco a mi madre, esa mujer aparentaba una edad muy avanzada.

-Perdone...- Le dijo la señora a mi madre.

-¿Si?-

-Soy Bárbara y usted debe ser…-

-Soy Jessica Arkensaw…-

Ese apellido jamás lo escuche que mi madre lo tuviese, ¿a caso ese es su nombre de soltera? Por fanática a los creepypastas sé que es el apellido de Jane The Killer… P-Pero… Es imposible…

-Ahhh, tu eres la pequeña Jessie… Me acuerdo de ti, qué pena aquello que le sucedió a tu hermana…-

-Si, ¿y han sabido algo de aquel chico?

-Nada de nada.- Movió la cabeza para negar la pregunta que le hizo mi madre.

-Mire, le presento a mis hijos.- Nos hizo una seña para que nos acercásemos.

-Ellos son Omar y Mark, mis gemelos, y ella es _ la pequeña de la casa.-

-Caray que grande están…-En ese momento a la mujer se le acerco un hombre bastante guapo, mi madre por su cara, parecía conocerlo.

-Oh, mira Boby, ella es Jessie, la niña que jugaba contigo de pequeño.-

-Vaya cuanto tiempo Jessie…- Le dio dos besos a mi madre.

-Si, desde que me fui con Fred Williams, el del instituto.- Por ese comentario de mi madre a ese tal Boby se le pareció cambiar la cara.

Esto me parece muy raro… Boby, Bárbara, el apellido de mi madre… Algo raro pasa aquí…

-¿Y se mudo con vosotros?- Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-No, s-se fue…- Mi madre bajó la cabeza para llorar pero Mark la llevo adentro y la señora le dio un codazo en señal de que se había pasado con mi madre.

Omar me llevó adentro.

-_ no hables con esa gente ¿vale?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hazme caso…- Me replicó Omar.

-De acuerdo…-

-Esa es mi pequeñaja…- Me besó la frente y me dejó en la sala.

-Iré a comprar el almuerzo, compraré pizza.- Dijo Mark mientras salía de la casa.

Como no había mucho que hacer subí a mi cuarto con mi portátil y me puse a investigar sobre este barrio y el de Jeff the killer. Se me hacía casi imposible de creer, mismo nombre del barrio, mismos vecinos y mi madre tiene el mismo apellido que Jane pero… Por lo que sé ella ha sido siempre hija única, a decir verdad, no sé mucho de mamá, solo sé que mi abuela la crió de pequeña y mi abuelo murió en un incendio…

-Arrggh Hasta eso es idéntico a la historia.- No dejaba de repetir y repetir en mi mente.

Solo me quedará relajarme y olvidarlo todo.

-Quizás solo sea una coincidencia… Una MUY MUY grande…- Cerré mis ojos meditando, de pronto se me vino una idea a la cabeza. La abuela, la abuela nunca nos dejó bajar al sótano… A lo mejor ahí había algo.

Bajé casi derrapando por las escaleras hasta la puerta del sótano.

-_ ¿Qué estás haciendo jovencita?-

-Quería explorar la casa mamá…- Bajé la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentida.

-Pues no bajes ahí, está oscuro y te puedes hacer mucho daño.-

-P-PERO MAMÁ!-

-Nada de peros… Y ven a comer que Mark ya trajo la pizza.-

-Si mamá…- Ya volvería a la noche a examinar el sótano.

Esa tarde fue un poco aburrida, todo el raro desempaquetando las cajas, hablando…

A la noche sobre las 3 am me levanté y con sigilo traté de bajar lentamente por las escaleras, tarea difícil ya que los tablones del suelo no paraban de crujir.

Obviamente me llevé una linterna al sótano, era increíble ver ese sitio, parecía más grande que los pisos de arriba.

Rebusqué por todos lados, solo veía figuritas de la abuela y fotos de ella y mi abuelo en su boda.

-Será mejor que me rinda, aquí no encontraré nada.- Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirme a la puerta se le agotó la pila a mi linterna y quedé a oscuras en la oscuridad, no había donde encender las luces. Noté como una caja se me cayó en la cabeza, no era muy pesada, como máximo me sacaría un chichón.

Por la oscuridad no atiné a leer nada pero, al cogerla tuve un extraño presentimiento. Sin pensarlo más la subí a mi cuarto y la escondí bajo mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté algo cansada, no estaba acostumbrada a trasnochar. Antes que nada me duché y me cambié de ropa. Tras eso me dispuse a mirar la caja, era de un color amarillento y aparentaba haber tenido muchos achaques por el tiempo.

Dentro había un álbum que ponía "Mi familia" Sería un álbum de fotos de la abuela, sin muchas expectativas lo abrí… Se ven fotos de la abuela y mi abuelo juntos, con mi madre… graduándose, casándose con papá, en el día del nacimiento de Mark y Omar. Sin embargo me llamó la atención una de mis abuelos pero estaban con dos niñas, por la expresión de la otra que no era mi madre podría deducir que sería alguna prima o algo. Le di la vuelta y en su reverso ponía "Nuestras pequeñas Jessie y Jane"….

Un sudor frio me empezó a caer por mi frente, ¿era esto una broma?

Al fondo de la caja había un colgante con una esmeralda y una foto arrugada.

El colgante me lo puse en el cuello y tomé la foto para abrirla…. Nunca lo tuve que haber hecho… "Jane junto a su novio Jeff para su baile de graduación"

Contuve un grito de horror para que mi familia no se escandalizara, lo guardé todo rápido excepto el colgante y lo metí bajo mi cama bien oculta.

Como si nada hubiese pasado bajé a la cocina para desayunar.

-Uy, que carita de sueño tienes _. Ayer se nota que apenas dormiste.-

-Si, es que estaba muy excitada por el traslado y…- No pude evitar soltar un largo bostezo.

-Pero si me dijiste que no te gustaba la idea de mudarnos.- Se metió Mark.

Lo odio cuando interviene así. Antes que nada oí como Omar bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola Omi...- Intenté disimular aunque creo que mi madre lo notó.

-Hola pequeñaja- Me beso la frente.

-¿Vienes conmigo al centro comercial a por unos cascos del móvil?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos.- Le agarré de la mano y empezamos a caminar por la calle hasta el centro comercial, no paramos de visitar tiendas de electrónica ya que a Omar no le gustaban ningunos cascos.

Acabamos comiendo en un MC Donald hasta que llegaron las 11 de la noche y ya todo estaba muy oscuro, a la vuelta por el camino fuimos Omar vio el colgante y me preguntó.

-Enana, este colgante no me digas que te lo regaló un amante- Me preguntó bromeando un poco.

-¿Eh?, N-NO, NO, NO…-

-Entonces ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-Pues, yo… Emmm… Papá me lo regaló.-

Antes de que Omar me dijese algo, salieron dos chicos como de 10 años más que yo.

-Vaya, vaya… Dos NIÑITAS aquí...-Dijo uno riéndose. Omar me hizo para atrás suyo.

-Aléjate-

Entonces ambos se empezaron a reír.

-Una maricona como tú no da miedo.-

-Se nota que sois nuevos, si no nos conoceríais.-

Yo estaba muy asustada atrás de Omar, cuando vimos a un chico de capucha blanca acercarse a nosotros, las caras de esos dos se empezaron a empalidecer. Yo solo le miré fijamente, me recordaba a Jeff The Killer, llegados a tantas coincidencias en este lugar, hasta llegué a creer que era él.

De pronto de esos dos tipos oí claramente "Él ha vuelto". Sin embargo, esa idea se echo por tierra cuando vi que quien llevaba la capucha era Mark pero aun así debido a que portaba un tubo grande de hierro para golpearlos si no nos dejaban nuestros asaltantes salieron corriendo.

-¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó.

-Si yo estoy bien, _ también.-

-Como no llegabais mamá se preocupó y me mandó a buscaros.-

Asentimos con la cabeza y sin más caminamos lentamente por la calle, en una hora aproximadamente llegamos a casa.

-Mark, abre la puerta ¿no?- Le dijimos pero él solo se quedó callado.

-Ya te volviste a olvidar la llave. Anda déjame que yo llevo la mía encima.- Los aparté de mi lado y abrí la puerta, pero se nos heló la sangre al ver que Mark (al parecer) estaba afuera con nosotros pero a la vez dentro con mamá. Omar y yo aterrorizados nos dimos la vuelta a donde se suponía que Omar estaba pero… No…Había… Nadie, pero no dijimos nada, entramos sin rechistar.

-¡Me teníais preocupadísima! ¡¿Dónde estabais?!- No podíamos hablar.

-Nos demoramos un poco, mamá.- Respondió Omar, intentando protegerme.

Mamá solo se sentó en una silla de la cocina y le hicimos señas a Mark para que fuera al salón.

-¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?- Le pregunté.

-¿Cómo? Vosotros dijisteis que no tardaríais mucho y os tirasteis casi todo el día fuera.-

-No juegues, fuiste a ayudarnos con unos asaltantes, nos acompañaste a casa y ¡¿NOSOTROS BROMEAMOS!?- Le discutió Omar a Mark.

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAA!- Chillé hasta casi romperme la garganta.

-¡ODIO ESTA MALDITA CASA! ¡OJALÁ ¿EH? OJALÁ ME HUBIESE IDO CON PAPÁ!- Corrí hasta mi cuarto y bloqué la puerta para tumbarme a llorar por la situación.

Llorando y llorando, me llegué a dormir durando un par de horas. Cuando abrí los ojos aun era de noche, miré mi reloj, eran las 2:33 a.m

Mi ventana estaba abierta, pero no me extrañaba, cuando me dormí la abrí para refrescarme un poco, pero cuando me di la vuelta. Ahí estaba otra vez ese "Mark" con capucha blanca.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ? Márchate de mi cuarto!-

El no respondió y me agarro con su mano que poco a poco se volvió un tentáculo.

-S-slender…- Tenía ganas de gritar pero no pude, Slenderman trató de coger mi colgante pero no se cómo ni porque este le dio un calambre.

Slenderman me miró, pude notarlo aunque no tuviese ojos…

Me tomó en brazos y…


	2. Eres un cretino

*Hola gente, acá está el siguiente cap de este fanfic, espero que os guste…*

No recordé nada más desde que me sacó de casa…

Me desperté en el suelo de una jaula, solo me acordaba de que Slenderman me cogió en brazos y de ahi no recuerdo nada más.

Oigo como alguien entra en la habitación y miro a todas partes, viendo a dos chicos con capuchas anaranjadas, uno con una máscara blanca y otro con otra máscara negra con ojos rojos y boca roja. Esos serían Masky y Hodie

-Que bien que te has despertado.- Dijo Masky.

-¿D-Donde estoy?-

-En nuestro escondite en el bosque.-Me respondió Hodie.

-¿Y porqué? Yo no os he hecho nada malo.-

-No depende de que hayas hecho algo malo o no… Si por nosotros fuera te hubiésemos matado nada más verte por nuestro jefe. - Tras que el de la máscara blanca dijese eso, retrocedí unos pasos.

-Sigues viva gracias a tu colgante.- Señaló a la piedra en mi cuello.

-¿Esto? ¿Y si os lo doy me dejaréis irme?-

Los dos se quedaron callados dejando pasar a Slenderman el cual para mi sorpresa me habló.

-No puedes dárnoslo…-

-¿P-porque no?-

-Nosotros no podemos coger la esmeralda de sangre…-

-Esmeralda… de… ¿sangre?-

-Veo que no estas enterada de la história…-

-Es que no sé de que me hablais, esto lo cogí del sótano de mi abuela, yo no sé nada al respecto.-

-Verás niña… Como por lo que se ve no sabes la história, ese colgante nos alejó a todos los que aquí nos decís creepypastas hasta otra dimensión paralela, pero exactamente igual. Al cambiar de manos por lo que se ve nos liberó. Tiene un gran poder… Y para eso te necesitamos.-

-¿Qué?- Nada de lo que decía ese hombre no me cabía en la cabeza.

-Es muy simple…- dijo Masky.

-Como nadie te lo puede quitar pero tiene un gran poder que puede hacer que todos los que desemos vuelvan a esa dimensión…- Continuó Hodie.

-Y te necesitamos para eso…-

-De esta forma podremos controlarlos a todos ya que no solo encierra en otra dimensión sino que puede hacer la voluntad del que la lleva.- Finalizó Slender.

No creí nada y los empecé a insular, ellos solamente me miraron fijamente.

-Puede que no nos creas pero esperemos a mañana y ya ver…- Slender fue interrumpido por un gran golpe que hizo al techo romperse.

-¡TU!- Le dijeron Masky y Hodie al causante.

-¿Acaso pensasteis que yo no vendría a por la gema?- Sonó una voz un poco aspera pero serena a la vez.

-Ticci Toby… Pensaba que no te veríamos más… Que sorpresa…- Dijo con tono irónico Slenderman.

-Querido Slender… Ya veo que no me guardas odio.- Dijo con algo de recochineo Ticci Toby.

En ese momento empezaron todos a luchar, Ticci Toby con su hacha, Masky y Hoodie con sus cuchillos y Slenderman con sus tentáculos. Yo traté de salir de la jaula por la confusión que hubo, logré escaparme y salí corriendo y me ví en un bosque oscuro.

-¿A dónde me han llevado estos tios?-

-Narra Jeff-

-Que mierda Nina… Cómo pudo ser que hayamos salido?- Le pregunté a mi pupila.

-Y a mi que me cuentas Jeff… Seguramente alguien tomaría el amuleto de esa petarda.-

-Bah… ¿Nos vamos a matar gente?-

-Pues claro…-

-Antes quiero hacer algo…- La detuve.

-¿El qué?-

-Vamos a ver si aún nuestra cabaña sigue aun en pie.-

Comoquieras Pero han pasados muchos años, dudo que aun siga ahí.- Se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento comencé a saltar de árbol en árbol, sin embargo Nina que no se le terminaba de dar bien solo me seguía desde abajo.

Recorrimos una gran distancia hasta llegar a un bosque, y me paré en seco.

-¡Jeff! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-Este, es el bosque de esa abominación…-

-¡¿Qué abominación?!-

-Ese tal Slender mierdas…-

-mmm… ¿Quieres ir a joderle?-

-Vamos pero no a joderle tengo una idea Nina…- Bajé del árbol y le conté mi plan.

Consistía en que le haríamos creer que nosotros nos rendíamos ante él y luego cuando nos contase le partiríamos la cara.

Nina accedió a hacerlo y comenzamos a buscar su cabaña, no a muchos metros oímos un ruido y corrimos a mirar, llegando a la cabaña y encontrándonos con Masky, Hoodie y Toby discutiendo.

-¡¿Lo ves? Ha huidopor culpa tuya maldito!- Masky empujaba a Toby.

-Y ahora adonde habrá ido.- Resopló Hoodie.

-Si no la encontramos averiguará como usar la esmeralda de sangre y ahí sí estaremos jodidísimos.-

Osea que eso era… La esmeralda. Agarre a Nina de la muñeca y casi arrastrándola la llevé a un rincón.

-Nina,¡ BUSCA A ESA CHICA Y LLÉVALA A NUESTRA CABAÑA!-

-¡Para qué!-

Le di una bofetada y le respondí:

-Tú solo hazlo…- La tiré del árbol, pero conociéndola aterrizó de pie sin dañarse. Yo por mi parte fui al lugar donde quedé con Nina. Una vez allí pasaron horas y al fin vi a Nina aparecer con una chica cargada en brazos inconsciente.

-Aquí está…-

-¿Crees que sea esta?-

-Ni idea Jeff, a esa niña no la he visto en mi vida y encima me mandas a buscarla…-

-¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de encontrar una niñata de supuestamente 10 o 18 años!-

-¡Y TU COMO SABES QUE TIENE ESA EDAD!-

-¡ Es por ponerte un puto ejemplo!-

-¡Pues vaya ejemplo de mierda!

-Narra _-

Me quedé dormida en unos arbustos debido a mi cansancio. Me desperté por el sonido de unos gritos, fui abriendo lentamente los ojos. Encontrandome con supuestamente Jeff y Nina The killer.

-Ya despertó…- Dijo Nina.

Yo me mantuve callada por el miedo que sentía y el sueño.

-Vamos a ver si lo tiene, si no es la mato y si lo tiene se lo robo y la mato.- Se me acercó y vio la esmeralda pero al tratar de tocarla se electrocutó.

-¡¿Qué mierdas?!- Reaccionó Nina.

-¡¿Qué narices a pasado aquí?!-

-E-esto… Y-yo…- Apenas pude hablar.

-¡Callate!-Me gritó Nina y me tomó por el cuello tratando de arrancarme el colgante cosa que le fue imosible, se electrocutaba también.

-Slenderman dice que los creepypastas no lo pueden coger porque si no les electrocuta.-

-Vaya… MIERDA…- Dijo Jeff por lo bajo.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Jeff?-

-Quedarnosla…-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- Nos quejamos casi al unísono.

-Si tiene tanto poder como Slender dice, no la podemos dejar ir, ¿Qué tal si nos devuelve a la dimensión?-

-Y-yo no lo haré…- Dije con la voz muy baja.

-Ya sé que tu serías incapaz de eso, por lo inútil que te ves…Pero ¿Y si Slender te usa y nos devuelve a nosotros?-

-Ayyy, Jeff eres un genio… Por eso eres el mejor maestro.-

-Y no te olvides… El mas hermoso...-

-Tambien…-Dijo Nina sonriendo apunto de abrazarlo.

-Eh, eh, eh… Nada de abrazos…-

-Esta bien. ¿Y esta cría donde duerme?-

Jeff se quedó pensando unos momentos…

-Conmigo…-

Nina solo mostró una cara de disgusto pero no dijo nada.

-Vamonos ya a dormir, estoy super cansado.-

-Si…-

Yo me quedé inmóvil en el sitio y Jeff me tomó de la mano.

-Tú te vienes aquí conmigo…- Lo seguí pero pude ver como Nina se mostraba muy enfadada.

En esa cabaña habían dos cuartos, el de Jeff era el de la derecha. Una vez dentro Jeff cerró con pestillo.

-Desvistete…-

-¿Qué?-

-No me gusta dormir con ninguna mujer si no está desnuda.-

-No seas machista tío…- Me terminó enfadando y lo enfrenté.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Me acorraló en un rincón, debió notar que me puse un poco nerviosa.

-¡AQUÍ SE ME RESPETA! ¡¿ESTAMOS?!-

-No haré lo que tu quieras.-

-Si serás hija de…- Dijo empuñando su cuchillo.

Me tapé la cara, ni quise ver como me apuñalaba. Estuve 3 minutos con los ojos tapados, pero no noté nada y dejé de notar a Jeff acorralándome, en su lugar vi a Jeff sentado a los pies de la cama llorando.

-¿E-estas bien?- Le pasé mi mano por su espalda. Él solo lloraba y lloraba, lo abracé lentamente. Él no se opuso, por lo que no lo dí por algo malo.

Lo levanté conmigo de los pies de la cama y nos tumbamos en esta.

Cuando se puso el brazo en los ojos spuse que dormiría y yo me quedé dormida al poco.

Al cabo de unas horas algo me despertó, Jeff estaba dando vueltas en la habitación llorando.

-Papá, mamá… ¡Liu! Perdónenme, perdónenme… Yo no quise…- No podía dejar de llorar.

Me levante corriendo de la cama y lo agarré para calmarlo.

-Jeff, relájate…-

-Perdona, yo no quise, yo no me controlo… Yo solo quiero a mi familia.-

-Ya, ya… Tranquilízate…- Lo acosté y me quedé sentada a su lado hasta que se durmió.

Es un cretino, pero creo que me gusta.

*Bueno gente este ya es el final de este cap, ojalá y les guste y le den apoyo…

(spam moment) Aquí os quería pedir a los que les guste Sonic e histórias de aventuras y misterio que os paséis por la historia de mi pareja, es nuevo por esta página y me gustaría que al menos le dierais una oportunidad. ^u^ El fanfic de mi novio es: "Sonic el erizo y la visita del proclamador"

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo del fanfic*


	3. No te dejaré sola

Esa mañana desperté con Jeff abrazado a mí.

-¡Jeeeff!- Nina entró en el cuarto agarrándome del brazo y tirándome al suelo. Al parecer no le gustó nada que Jeff me abrazase.

Nina fue zarandeando a Jeff lo despertó.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Le gritó apretándole el brazo.

-¡Despertarte, esa fresca te estaba violando!-

-¡Tu eres subnormal y te entrenas! ¡La estaba abrazando!- Tras esa respuesta de Jeff, Nina lo miró indignada y salió del cuarto.

-¿Te hizo daño?- Se arrodilló a mi lado y me examinó el brazo.

-N-no…- Miré a otro lado.

-Lo que viste anoche más te vale no contárselo a nadie, ni tan siquiera a Nina. ¿Oíste?-

-Ajam…- Dije asintiendo con la cabeza, al parecer este va por etapas, y ya había vuelto a su etapa asesina.

-Bien.- Le cogió en brazos y me sacó de la casa bajo la mirada de Nina quien nos acompaño.

Yo no sabía a dónde me llevaban, pero se les veía muy serios a pesar de sus sonrisas.

Llegamos a una cabaña abandonada donde había muchas hachas y moto cierras.

-¿La vamos a partir en dos?- Se emocionó Nina.

-Deja de esnifar sangre, le intentaremos quitar ese colgante. Para poder tenerlos a todos en nuestras manos.- Respondió Jeff. Nina solo entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

Jeff me soltó en el suelo y me dejó inclinada en una mesa dejando el colgante unos centímetros apartados de mi cara.

Cogió un hacha y se preparó para hacer un corte limpio, pero que lo acabó electrocutando. Nina le alcanzó la moto cierra, se veía a kilómetros como me odiaba y deseaba que Jeff fallara y me matase.

Tras varios intentos y varias electrocuciones, Nina empujó a Jeff al suelo.

-¡Se acabo, vamos a matarla, será más rápido!- Dijo apretándome el cuello y acercando su cuchillo.

Hasta que tras unos segundos miré hacia arriba y vi que a Nina la sostenía una mano, no era la de Jeff, sino una mano negra con una especie de vendas rotas.

Se comenzó a oír una risa.

-Ahora la gema de sangre será mía.- Dijo la voz riéndose.

Era una especie de payaso negro y blanco con una nariz en pico y muy alto.

-Aunque creo que me tocaron dos joyas… La gema y una niña muy linda…- Dijo en tono burlón. Por su apariencia debía ser Laughing Jack. Pero ¿no que a este payaso no le gustaban las chicas?

-Suéltame idiota.- Le ordené.

-Vaya, gusto como me gustan las damas, peleonas y con carácter.- Me tomó en brazos, mientras me llevaba por el bosque tras su hombro vi el cuerpo de Nina tirado en el suelo, pero no el de Jeff.

De repente Laughing Jack se cayó y me tiró al suelo y empecé a oír murmullos.

-Te dije que serviría Jack.-

-No la dejes escapar Ben…-

-Hola…-

-Sally, vuelve a casa…-

-Valeee…-

Eso fue lo que llegué a oír.

-Me metieron en un circo ¿o qué?- Comencé a correr en cualquier dirección, no me importó a donde iba, solo que me quería ir de allí cuanto antes, por algún motivo no dejé de pensar en mí cuando era pequeña, con tan solo 8 años.

Me choqué contra un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes con cicatrices. Ambos nos caímos al suelo.

-Disculpa niña, no quería hacerte daño.- Me extendió la mano.

-Pero, si eres casi de la misma edad que yo ¿porque me dices niña?

-Perdona peque, pero no tengo tiempo, y… Yo no tengo 9 años. Corre con tus padres anda.- Salió corriendo como si no me quisiera ver más.

-¿N-niña p-pequeña? ¿n-nueve años? Pero si tengo 15 años.- Me acerqué a un río que había por allí y vi mi reflejo, efectivamente parecía una niña de 9 años.

-¡¿P-Pero qué?!-

¿Cómo pudo ser? Yo no hice nada. A no ser que… Miré a la piedra fijamente deseando volver a mi cuerpo. Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Y ahora? Me salvo de los monstruos pero ¿y si mamá y Omar y Mark no me reconocen?- Me puse a llorar recordando a mis hermanos y a mi madre… En mi decimo quinto cumpleaños, Omar y yo yendo a por los auriculares.

-Sabía que estabas aquí lindura…- Abrí mis ojos los cuales había cerrado encontrándome que tenía mi apariencia normal, y quien estaba atrás mío era el chico de antes.

-Ya decía yo que era muy raro que me dijeras que teníamos la misma edad.- Se me acercó lentamente y me sujetó la barbilla.

-¿Y bien?- Me preguntó.

-¿Y bien qué?- Aparté la barbilla.

-¿Me das la gema por las buenas o por las malas?-

-Ah, pues… Yo te la daría pero me tienes que ayudar a quitármela, antes varios lo estuvieron intentando y nada.- Me encogí de hombros, pero él parecía no creerme.

-Hablo enserio…- Me gritó.

-Y yo también…- Tomé su mano y según la puse encima del colgante este le dio un calambre.

-Maldita…- Me insultó sacando su cuchillo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarme aparecieron dos chico una con una máscara azul y el otro rubio con ropita de Link y me llevaron cogida de los brazos y las piernas.

-¡Volved aquí!- Les exigió, pero obviamente ellos no le hicieron caso y todo desembocó en una pelea, en la que se unieron, el payaso de antes, Slender y los tres chicos de la noche pasada.

Oí una voz en unos matorrales que me llamaban.

-Piiiisss…-

-¿Eh?- Era Jeff haciéndome señas para aprovechar e irnos ya que me dejaron en el suelo. Gatee lentamente para no ser vista y me metí en el arbusto con Jeff.

-Menos mal que te encuentro, vámonos.- Me puso a su espalda.

-¿A dónde?-

-¡Eeh… Tú, Jeff vuelve con mi joyita!- Nos gritó el payaso.

-¡Maldito seas Jeff!- Se oían así más gritos mientras Jeff y yo nos perdíamos por el bosque.

Ya habiendo acabado muy lejos Jeff se paró a descansar.

-Pesas muchooo…- Me dijo.

-Lo que eres es un maldito flojo.-

-Baka…- Me sacó la lengua.

-Tu madre.-

-No, mi madre no era idiota.-

-Tú me dijiste vaca, ósea, gorda.-

-Lo dije en japonés tonta…-

-¿Japonés?-

-Olvídalo, me voy a dormir, avísame si vienen.- Se tumbó en el prado.

-Jeff…-

-¿Mmm…?-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-Yo no te ayudo… Yo solo quiero tener la gema, y si para eso he de tenerte a ti pues que remedio…-

-Ósea que si no acabarías conmigo.- Le pregunté molesta.

-Obviamente, no soy ni tu hermano, ni tu novio. Y tú no eres nada para mí.-

-Ya…-

-Ahora si me disculpas doña "Acabarías conmigo", me voy a dormir…-

-Pero si dormiste toda la noche y aún es de día. No seas vago.-

-Como si fuera fácil llevar a una cría unos 40 km lejos de tropecientos creepypastas que la quieren usar como les venga bien o incluso violarla.

-Como tú…- Le respondí y me levanté del suelo.

-¿Adónde vas loca? Si te raptan a mi no me culpes.-

No le respondí a nada y seguí caminando, el camino estaba lleno de plantas que no dejaban ver y sin darme cuenta me resbaló y estuve a punto de caer por un precipicio. Me sujeté lo más fuerte que pude a una rama que sobresalía de la tierra. Esta se empezó a salir, y a salir…

Cerré los ojos, no quería ver cómo sería mi final.

-Narra Jeff-

La chica se fue por un sendero de arbusto, me conozco este bosque de memoria y se de sobra que eso lleva a un precipicio.

-Mejor la ayudo, como se me caiga a ver como salvo el colgante luego.-

Aún tengo que admitir esa chica me cae bien y no la mataría, pero… Aun así, si quiero seguir junto a ella tendré que mantener conmigo la gema.

-¡Ayudaaa!- Oí un grito, era de ella.

-Mierda, mierda…- Corrí hacia el precipicio, si alguien más la veía creepypasta o no, estaba muerto, la gente sería capaz de romper el colgante y los creepypastas de meterla en una jaula brindada.

La vi colgando, le faltaba muy poco para caer, le sujeté del brazo y la subí.

Estaba llorando y no sé porqué, por algún motivo, no sentí morbo de matar como siempre.

La abrace y le susurré al oído: "No te dejaré sola" Tras eso la besé en los labios.

*Bueno gente, aquí el 3º capítulo de "No sin ti" Espero y les guste ^^… Próximamente haré uno de Slender por el lector. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Duiiiiiiss: D*


	4. Creo que me gustas

Jeff The Killer… Besándome a mí… Esto, no sé si era un sueño, o una especie de pesadilla. Pero... Me siento tan… tan… bien…

Jeff se levantó aun abrazándome haciendo que yo también me levantara.

-Tenemos que irnos, habrán oído tus gritos…- Dijo con voz seria cargándome de nuevo a sus espaldas. Pero nos vimos cara a cara con Nina.

-¡Que te jodan Jeff! ¡Por poco me violan y tu aquí ligando!-

-Pues no sean tan jodidamente floja… Y no estaba ligando ¿A caso quieres que ese marica payaso te ordene?-

-Arrgg… Ten clarito esto… Cuando acabe esta mierda, degollaré a esa perra…- Me señaló con el dedo. Jeff me soltó para empezar a discutir con Nina, pero pisé en falso y caí por una cuesta que me dejó en una carretera.

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

Un coche se puso a pitarme, me levanté y me dirijí al conductor.

-Por favor necesito que me ayude… Me han secuestrado y no sé donde estoy…-

El conductor viendo mi ropa totalmente rota y algunas heridas de mi cara me dejó subir y me llevó a mi calle, dejándome frente a mi casa.

-¡_, HIJAAA!- Mi madre salió de la casa corriendo para abrazarme, a lo que Mark y Omar se le unieron.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Me preguntó Omar.

-N-No lo sé… Solo quiero irme a descansar.- Mi madre un poco dubitativa lo pensó un poco y accedió sin tener mas remedio.

Subí con un poco de desgana, fijándome en que mi ventana tenía un seguro distinto.

No me importó demasiado, me tumbé en la cama intentando procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

¿M había golpeado a acaso la cabeza?

Lo dudaba… Pensándolo y pensándolo me terminé durmiendo.

-Narra Jeff-

-¡Muy bien subnormal! Ahora ya no tenemos a la putita.- No paraba de replicarme Nina una y otra vez.

-¡CÁLLATE NIÑAAAA!-

-¿Qué me calle? ¡¿Qué me calle?! ¡Eres un gilipollas! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Apáñatelas tú solo, a mi ya me hartaste! ¡ME BUSCARÉ LA VIDA YO SOLA!-

Ya harto me dí la vuelta soltándole un bofetada y claramente por su blanco rostro, se le quedó una marca.

Indignada solo se me alejó murmurando.

-¿Y ahora que mierda hago?- Pensaba a mis adentros, Nina ya se había ido, todos los demás iban tras ella.

No me quedará otra que explorar en qué dirección se marchó.

Bajé la cuesta la cual me llevó a una autopista.

-¿Pero qué…? Que yo recuerde esta zona tenía también más zona de árboles.-

Me pude fijar que los coches pasaban por un pequeño pueblo a unos 20 km… Pero…

¡¿MI BARRIOOO?!

Di un gran y largo suspiro.

-Vaya, vaya… Vaya… No pensé que también estarías tras esa chica HERMANITO…-

-Liu…-

-¿Quién crees que sería? La niñita de Nina…-

-En algo os parecéis- Le dije riéndome.

-Mariconazo…-

-Eh… No tengo culpa de que a ambos os falte un par de hue…-

-¡NO TE REIRÁS TANTO EN CUANTO ENCUENTRE LA GEMA Y ME TENGAS QUE LAMER EL CULO!- Dando un salto mi hermano subió de rama en rama y se desapareció entre los árboles.

-¡Mierda!- Golpeé una señal de tráfico detrás mia.

Si no la encuentro posiblemente la pierda. No quiero ir allí pero… Debo hacerlo… Para que no le hagan daño.

Me esperé a que comenzase a anochecer y me puse en camino con cuidado de que no me vieran.

Pero… ¿Por qué solo me preocupo de ella? Debería de preocuparme por la joya… NO POR ELLA.

-Narra _ -

Esa noche cené sola con mis hermanos, mi madre estaba trabajando, se había conseguido un trabajo de limpiadora por las tardes en una de las casas más ricas del barrio, aunque, se pasaba todas las tardes trabajando y la mayoría de las noches también.

-Enana... Comete las verduras.- Me llamaba Omar, aunque yo estaba distraída pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

-_ ¿estás? Tierra llamando a nuestra hermanita pequeña.- Me bromeó Mark.

-¿Eh? Perdón, no tengo hambre…- Me levanté de la mesa bajo la curiosa mirada de mis hermanos mayores.

Subí y me fui a lavarme los dientes y me tumbé en la cama.

¿Por qué me siento asi...? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él…? Debería estar feliz por haberme escapado… Pero…

-Enana ¿puedo pasar?-

-Como quieras Omar…- Entró con una bolsa de golosinas y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si… Estoy bien… Solo que…- Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje un poco.

-Aahh… Ya veo pillina ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tienes novio y te fuiste de escapadita…-

-¿C-Cómoooo?-

-Vamos soy tu hermano mayor, no se lo diré a nadie. Ten te traje unas golosinas, ten cuidado o te saldrán caries.- Salió de mi cuarto riéndose.

-En fin…- Miré a la puerta por la que salió Omar comiéndome las golosinas.

Al cabo de una hora me tumbé a dormir. Pero comencé a notar un humor a azufre, abrí mis ojos y todo estaba muy oscuro. M asusté bastante y llamé a mis hermanos a gritos.

-Solo estamos tu y yo…-

-¿E-Eh?- Miré al lugar donde vino esa voz.

Algo me levantó y de pronto todo se iluminó… Un hombre de piel negra, pelo rojo y sin ojos tenía un tentáculo saliéndole de la espalda el cual era lo que me agarraba.

\- Quod animae patiuntur, et commoti sunt potentes Zalgo. Gem mihi profecto taciti dabitis, aut ad honorem pati.-

-N-No te entiendo…-

-Ve, el 30/11/15 a la mina abandonada del interior del bosque.-

Desperté asustada con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente. No había nadie. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama y corrí al cuarto de mi hermano.

-¡OMAAAR, OMAAR!-

-¡¿Pero qué ocurre?!- Me gritó Mark.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñaja?-

-M-Me quiero quedar a dormir contigo…-

-Pero si ya eres mayor, ya tienes 15 tacos.- Trataba de suavisar la situación, pero al ver mi cara de miedo me permitió dormir con él, solo por esa noche.

Soñé con mis padres juntos otra vez. Y mi hermano mayor, Mark y yo volvíamos a ser amigos, antes del accidente y Omar, estaba jugando de nuevo a la nintendo.

Pero de pronto, en el sueño me fijé en algo. Mi papá y yo teníamos el pelo de distinto color, él y yo desde que nací, hemos tenido el pelo del mismo color. Y todo se oscureció.

-¡Enana!-

-¡AAAHHHH!- Desperté de golpe.

-¿Tenías una pesadilla?-

-S-Si… Mamá y papá estaban juntos pero mi papá no se parecía a mi y luego todo se volvía oscuro y Mark y yo nos… Llevabamos tan bien como antes.-

Omar se quedó pensativo.

-Anda levantate, y arreglate, hay un chico en la sala esperándote.

-¿A mi? Ummm… Ok…-

*Holiiiii, ya sé que no he subido en mucho tiempo, es que he empezado con clases y es algo que me quita tiempo, pero aquí está el 4º cap espero y osguste. ^w^

Y a ver quien adivina que decía la extraña figura. Hasta mas veeer*


	5. Mi nuevo… Alguien

*Holiiiiiiiii : 3 Aquí está el quinto capítulo de No sin ti, siento haber tardado tanto en subir…

Bueno, este cap será un poquito más largo en compensación. Ahora a leer :D *

-Anda levántate, y arréglate, hay un chico en la sala esperándote.

-¿A mí? Ummm… Ok…-

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme con la duda de quién era la persona que andaba en el salón.

Antes de vestirme me lavé la cara y los dientes.

-¿Dónde estaría Jeff?- Pensaba mientras miraba la gema colgando de mi cuello. Estaba preocupada por él, ¿esa tal Nina le habría hecho algo?, y lo que más me preguntaba… ¿Estaría enfadado conmigo?

Me vestí con un traje de color blanco sin mangas ni tirantes y unos zapatos planos con unas medias.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y vi a Mark escuchando música tumbado en uno de los sofás, mi madre andaba desayunando y Omar hablando con un chico. Este parecía tener aproximadamente 18 años.

-Ah, hola _ , mira, te presento a Logan.- El chico de se giro para verme.

-Hola _, encantado. Soy el hijo del vecino de allá enfrente.- Era un chico bastante bien parecido. Logan era un chico con el pelo rubio, de ojos verdes claro, y su piel ni tan blanca ni tan morena.

-Un placer conocerte.- Le respondí un poco sonrojada. Mark y Omar intercambiaron miradas riéndose un poco.

-Vine porque hoy es mi decimo octavo cumpleaños y mi padre me hará una fiesta. Y bueno… Quería invitarte a ir.- Pude notar que se sonrojó un poco.

-Claro, me encantaría ir. Gracias.- Le sonreí amablemente. Ir me ayudaría a quitarme por unos instantes a Jeff.

-Narra Jeff-

Ya había amanecido, por lo que me tuve que ocultar, no había encontrado la casa de _ y por el día no puedo dejar que me vean.

-Mierda, Liu la va a encontrar antes.- Maldecí una y otra vez. Con cuidado, me puse la capucha.

Con tal de que ninguno de estos malditos no le haga algo la buscaría de día arriesgándome a que me vieran.

Empecé a andar cada vez me pareció que habían más personas por la acera. Yo solo me oculté más mi sonrisa. A lo lejos pude ver a mi hermano, estaba sonriéndole a una chica, me acerqué para oir su conversación.

-¿Y por casualidad no habrás visto a una chica con el pelo _(tu color de pelo y si lo tienes largo o corto)_ y ojos de color _ _ _(tu color de ojos)_?- La chica parecía que le gustaba mi hermano.

-¿Habla de la hija de Jessica Arkensaw?- Preguntó la chica. Al oír eso se me heló la sangre.

-Es que no me sé su nombre señorita, pero supongo que si será ella.-

-Vive pasando aquella rotonda a la derecha y luego 3 calles recto y la segunda calle a la izquierda.-

Nada más oir las indicaciones salí corriendo tratando de que no me oyeran. Corrí hacia esa dirección. Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que llegue a esa casa. Por mucho que no lo quisiera creer… Esa era la casa de Jane… Al otro lado de la calle estaba la mía. La mía a comparación a las otras estaba más estropeada. Se notaba que desde que me fui nadie más la volvió a ocupar, ni la cuidaron.

Vi que alguien salía de la casa. Me escondí tras un árbol y salieron dos chicos junto a una mujer. Esa debería de ser Jessica, como pasaron los años… Ahora se la veía… Más estropeada.

-Flashback-

*Hace 17 años*

Se ve a Jane abrazada a Jeff antes del accidente y a Jessica.

-Ya quisiera tener un novio como tú Jeff…- Dijo Jessica con 12 años.

Jane y Jeff sonrieron tiernamente.

-Algún día lo tendrás…- Le respondió el chico de cabello castaño de 15 años.

-¿No hay nadie que te gusta hermanita?- Le preguntó Jane, con unos 14 años.

La pequeña se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-Si… Fred Williams, pero es de 3º grado y yo solo soy de 1º grado.- Respondió bajando la mirada.

*4 meses más tarde, en el baile*

-¡Jane!, ¡Jane!, ¡Jane!- Corrió Jessica a donde se encontraban Jane y Jeff.

-¿Qué ocurrió Jessie?- Le preguntó el chico. Jessica se veía algo triste.

-Fred me dijo que sí…- Fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-¿Y porque esa carita entonces?-

-Porque, Boby el chico de ahí enfrente me invitó pero… Le dije que no y…-

-No le hagas caso… Le dijiste que no, ya está…- La calmó Jeff dándole un sonrisa.

La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Anda corre que Fred no tardará seguramente en venirte a buscar…-

*Tras el accidente*

Jeff estaba mirando desde lejos la casa incendiándose…

A lo lejos vio como la madre de Jane y Jessica salía con su hija menor en brazos.

-Mierda…- No paraba de repetirlo en su mente. Podría haber las matado en lo que los bomberos llegaban pero solo las miró desde lejos. La pequeña Jessie lo miró unos instantes, muy asustada y a la vez de forma inocente.

Desde lejos Jeff le susurró…

-Disfruta mientras… Puedas… Don´t go to sleep yet…-

Tras esto Jeff se fue hasta el día que fue atrapado.

-Fin del flashback-

Ya no era esa chica de ojos celestes y mirada inocente. Ahora era una mujer muy… Apagada por así decirlo.

Volví a oír la puerta abrirse y vi a _ _ salir por la puerta. Estaba hermosa, con aquel vestido.

-Pásatelo bien pequeñaja.- Le dijo uno de los chicos abrazándola, me daba mucha envidia.

-Cuidad bien de la casa ¿puedo confiar en vosotros chicos?- Le preguntó Jessie.

-Claro mamá, trataré que este demente no nos queme nada.- Le respondió uno de los dos chicos… No sabría distinguirlos. Supongo serían los hermanos de _ _ _.

_ _ se subió al coche con Jessica y las dos se fueron.

-Mierda… Me tocará seguirlas.- Me quejé tirándome al suelo. Al final me tocaría ir para asegurar que Liu no la toca ni ningún creepypasta que pueda hacerse pasar por persona normal.

-Narra _ _-

Mi madre accedió a llevarme en coche ya que me animó a comprarme un vestido para la fiesta de Logan. Y como la pillaba de camino a su trabajo pues no había problema. Tras media hora llegamos y me bajé del coche.

-Ten hija, para que te consigas un vestido bien bonito.- Me dio 55 dólares.

-Gracias mami…- Dije sin mucho ánimo. Y entré en la tienda.

Empecé a mirar un montón de vestidos de bastantes colores. Hasta que me decanté por uno de color rojo con un tirante que lo sostenía del cuello.

Al salir me choqué contra un chico algo parecido a Logan pero con unas gafas negras que impedían ver sus ojos y totalmente vestido de verde.

-Discúlpame, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunté.

-Si, si… ¿Y-Y mi bolsa? ¿Sigue intacta?- Dijo al respecto de una bolsa con un vestido de niña de color rosa que llevaba en la mano antes de chocar. Miré hacía la bolsa y el vestido se había salido y manchado.

-Se salió el vestido y se manchó.-

El ciego dio un suspiro y recogió el vestido y la bolsa. Cosa que me sorprendió porque fue automáticamente.

Revise mis bolsillos mientras recogía su bolsa, no me robó nada.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a…- Antes de que siguiera le saqué las gafas y vi sus ojos negros con el iris rojo.

El se quedó en shock y yo arranque a correr, él me siguió hasta un callejón.

-Ahora podré tener todo el poder sobre los demás creepypastas…- Se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

Justo cuando me agarró Jeff apareció detrás suyo. Pero al igual lo hicieron, el chico de varias cicatrices de cuando me volví pequeña, un chico de máscara azul y el payaso.

Jeff les empujó y se puso delante de mía.

-¡Dejadla!- Les dijo autoritariamente.

Yo solo me cubría la cara, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-¡Oblíganos!- Le gritó el de máscara.

-¡Yo quiero a mi media naranjitaaaaa!- Chilló el payaso.

-¡Tu quieres una ostia!- Le respondió Jeff.

No sé si por miedo o que motivo pero me abracé a Jeff. Y cerré aún más fuerte mis ojos imaginándome que ya todo se acabaría.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- Al oír a Jeff diciendo eso abría mis ojos. Todos se habían quedado petrificados.

-¿C-Cómo has hecho e-eso?- Me miró asustado. Yo me asusté aún más.

-No lo sé… Supongo que será la gema o algo…- Me tomó de la mano y empezó a avanzar lentamente.

Sea lo que sea, trata de que siga asi o nos van a violar.- Avanzamos cogidos de las manos hasta que por fin salimos de ahí.

-Tienes que ven conmigo.-Me replicó.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿A-Adonde?- Le pregunte muy nerviosa.

-Al bosque.-

-N-No iré… No quiero que me encuentren.-

-No es una petición, ¡es una orden!- Me agarro del brazo tirando de mí.

-¡NOOOOO!- Di un gran esperrido que hizo que los demás volvieran en sí y se acercasen extrañados y Jeff me soltase.

Noté como mi corazón… Se aceraba pero… Ni siquiera sé por qué.

Mi piel empezó a cambiar… Pasaba de su color normal a ser negra como el carbón, como la piel de un demonio. Y mi pelo también cambió, se volvió rojo como el fuego. Desde ahí… Ya no recuerdo nada más. Perdí el control de mí misma, desperté en el mismo callejón donde me acorralaron todos. Pero, era de noche, volví a mirar mi móvil. Las 21:30, me desesperé, llegaría tarde a la fiesta de Logan. Tal vez si corría podría llegar.

Cuando comencé a acelerar, noté que iba mil veces más rápido de lo normal. En solo quince minutos ya estaba en casa. Tuve la suerte de que mi madre aún estaría en el trabajo y mis hermanos habrían salido por ahí.

Me duché y mientras me vestía traté de hacer memoria de lo ocurrido a la tarde. No pude recordar nada. Todo estaba tan borroso…

Ya una vez vestida, me puse un poco de brillo de labios y salí a la calle, toque en la puerta de la casa de Logan, me abrió su padre, la música estaba muy alta y había un montón de personas.

-Hombre _ _ _, ya pensaba que no vendrías.- Dijo Logan sonriendo, estaba, muy guapo con su camisa y unos vaqueros junto con unas converse.

-Ya, tuve un problemilla perd…- No acabé la frase al notar que apareció una chica muy alta, aunque eso sería por los tacones, de pelo negro, piel morena y ojos verdes.

-Logiiii… ¿Vienes a bailar conmigooo?- Se notó que se pego a Logan con intento de provocarlo. Luego al ver que este me miraba solo a mí, también ella me miró con algo de asco.

-Osea, ¿y esta quien es cari?- Bajé un poco la cabeza por lo que me dijo la chica.

-Es mi pareja de la fiesta. Ahora si me permites Yurena…- Me agarró de la mano y me metió dentro de la casa. Llegamos al salón donde habían muchas parejas abrazadas bailando. Me agarró de la cintura, y bailamos un buen rato pegaditos.

-¿Sabes? Estás muy guapa.-

-Gracias.- Me sonrojé un poco.

-La verdad, desde que te vi mudarte a esa casa… Yo, digamos que me sentí algo… Atraído a ti. Y eres más guapa que todas las chicas que hay por aquí.-

Paró de bailar conmigo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Me agarró de las manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada recordaba a la de Jeff. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-Yo… Yo…- No sabía que decirle, la decepción se le iba dibujando en su cara. Cuando me iba a soltar, lo tiré hacia mí y le besé en los labios, podría decir que fue una sensación increíble, la mejor de mi vida… Pero no… Fue lo contrario, por muy guapo que Logan fuera, sentí como si hubiera cometido un error muy, muy grave.

Nos separamos del beso y él me sonrió, supongo que se lo tomaría como un sí. Ambos sonreímos, aunque yo con mucha falsedad.

Y de buenas a primeras apareció esa tal Yurena.

-Logiii… ¿Y cuando me dejarás bailar a mi contigo? A mi, a tu futura esposa…- Le dijo tratando de besarle.

-No te preocupes ya baile con mi novia. ¿Verdad _ _ ?- Entonces la chica me mandó una mirada asesina. Yo la ignoré y miré mi móvil. Las 22:05.

El resto de la noche Logan y yo la pasamos hablando, riendo, tomando refrescos. Era muy simpático, pero… Había algo, no sé explicar el qué, que notaba que faltaba. Al volver a mirar la hora ya había pasado una hora y media, era hora de volver a casa.

Me despedí de Logan quien se le notaba desanimado y fui a mi casa. Omar estaba tirado en el sofá durmiendo con la capucha puesta, asi que lo tapé con una sábana. De seguro Mark estaría arriba. Subí lentamente las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido, pero casi me da un infarto al ver que en el cuarto de mis hermanos tanto Omar como Mark estaban en sus respectivas camas.

-Parecía que nunca llegarías.- Oi una voz atrás mia.

-¿Qué haces aquí…

*Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo… Espero y les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible y hasta la próxima, un abrazo muy, MUY, MUY grandeeeee!*


	6. El comienzo de una historia de dos

*Hola gente, soy LadyCrazy, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, perdón por no subir más capítulos en este tiempo, he andado algo ocupada y ya sabéis no he podido seguir, bueno, aquí os dejo el cap.

Espero que os guste: D*

-¿Qué haces aquí Jeff?- Dije impresionada. El solo se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios y soltó un siseo. Me agarro del brazo y me hizo bajar a la cocina y me sentó en una silla y él en la de al lado.

-Jeff ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?-

-Eso no importa _ _, escúchame bien…- Le miré fijamente a sus ojos prestándole la mayor atención posible. Noté como me sujetaba las manos.

-Por lo que pasó en aquel callejón tienes que venir conmigo, no importa lo que digas. El poder de esa piedra se te está descontrolando y es mejor que vengas lejos para poder practicar y controlarlo.-

-Nooo… Si vuelvo todos esos… Extraños… Me volverán a capturar…. No, no y definitivamente no…- Me negué en rotundo soltando mis manos de su agarre y levantándome de golpe.

Jeff solo me miró atentamente y esta vez me estrujó el brazo y me tiró al sofá de la sala puso el reproductor de videos (DVD) y apareció en pantalla…. Era yo pero… No como siempre, era como una mutante, de piel totalmente negra, con pelo roja intenso… Parecía fuego…

Mi figura cambió de una chica normal o un engendro anémico… Y a todos parecí a ver dejado lejos de algún golpe o noqueados.

-¿E-Esa… Soy yo?- Pregunté con un hilo de voz. Solo de ver a Jeff asentir se me heló la sangre.

De pronto oímos la puerta de la calle abrirse, casi se me paró el corazón de golpe y a Jeff igual, este se escondió en la cocina.

Entró mi madre con un vecino besándose. Esa escena me resultaba entre excitante y… asquerosa.

Aun no encendían la luz así que me escondí tras el sofá. Y tras unos 5 minutos, Jeff y yo dimos por hecho que iban a hacer sus cositas de mayores…

Intenté acercarme a Jeff y noté un bulto en su pantalón. Susurrando le pregunte:

-Jeff ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué miras?- Entonces apuntó a una dirección, en la que estaban Bobby y mi madre, y… Nunca hubiese querido ver eso…

Al final, con algo de obstáculos pero logramos llegar a mi cuarto.

-Vaya experiencia más…-

-Sensual…- Me interrumpió Jeff.

Yo solo reí al oír lo de "sensual" se notaba que me faltaba vocabulario o algo… Conocía "sexual" pero lo otro no…

Me acosté en mi cama algo cansada. Y sin saber porque Jeff se me puso encima.

-Jeff ¿Qué haces?-

-Montarte perrilla…-

-¡Qué dices! ¡Quitaaaa!- Lo empujé al suelo, por la caída diría que no se lo esperó.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-

-Impedir que me violes…-

-Pero si lo estabas deseando perrilla, si se te not en la ca….- Le dí una bofetada antes de que acabase de hablar.

Nos quedamos en silencio y el me dijo: -Mañana mismo vengo a buscar por la mañana asi que... Ya sabes…- y sin que yo pudiera decir nada salió por la ventana.

Me tiré en la cama muy confundida. ¿De verdad esa cosa en la grabación era yo? ¿Por qué Jeff me está tratando proteger tanto? ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo?

En el día de hoy pasaron muchas cosas, y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente oí golpes en mi ventana.

-Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?- abri un poco mis ojos y miré el móvil, en lo que mi vista se aclaraba me fijé, las diez de la mañana. Los golpes en mi ventana iban a más. "¿Sería Jeff?", no dejaba de pensar en mi cabeza.

Me acerque a la ventana y en efectivo era él. Estaba justamente apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

-Bueno… Ya estoy aquí. ¿Tienes tus cosas?-

-Emm… Verás… Es que me…-

-Hija de… No me jodas… Te doy 20 minutos, te espero fuera… Ni se te ocurra escaparte.- Me amenazó con el dedo como si fuera un padre enfadado y se tiro a fuera… No se como no se hizo nada.

Sentí tristeza de tener que irme, pero ¿qué le haría Jeff a mi familia si no iba con el? O peor. ¿Qué me haría a mí?

-Narra Jeff-

-¡Será irresponsable! Le digo "por la mañana te vengo a buscar, estate lista" y la muy… Arg!- Estuve merodeando alrededor de la casa, tratando de calmarme, por no gritarle cuando saliese.

A rato vi un chico cruzando la calle con un ramo de flores, tocó en la puerta y uno de los chicos que vi ayer le hizo pasar.

-¿Qué coñ…- La impresión no me dejó terminar de hablar y de inmediato me acerque a la ventana de la sala a escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué? a ligar con _ _ _ \- Le dijo el chico que le había abierto la puerta.

-¿Y qué tal os fue en la fiesta?- Dijo el gemelo de este. Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Pues… Jejeje, somos…- El chico se sonrojó algo y os gemelos se miraron entre si.

-Felicidades entonces… Cuídanosla- Dijo el 2º chico de los que habló.

Sin saber porque, esa conversación me empezaba a enfadar. No sé porque sentí mucha furia y deseé ser yo aquel chico. "Pues jódete, ahora ella se irá conmigo" repetí en mi mente.

Tras esa conversación bajó _ _ con una pequeña maleta, iba con unos shorts unos zapatos planos, una camiseta de manga larga con algo de escote y su pelo suelto. Al ver a ese chico parecía sorprendida. Pegué mas mi oreja a la ventana.

-Pequeñaja, mira quien vino a por ti- dijo el 2º chico con una risa burlona.

-Hola __ _ _. Qué bonita estas….- Seguí algo sonrojado.

_ _ miró a la ventana y me miró unos instantes. Pasando de sus hermanos y de ese chico se dirigió a la puerta a pesar de las preguntas de los chicos.

-¿Qué hacías mirando por la ventana?- Me pregunto con ojos algo burlones.

-Si no hubieses tardado, no hubiese estado escuchando.-

-¿Estas celoso?-

-¡¿Queeee?!- Sé que se tuvo que notar mi sonrojo a kilómetros. Sin querer conversar más la tomé del brazo bruscamente.

-Aaaayyy, Jeff me haces daño.- Se fue quejando por todo el camino hasta el bosque. Yo solo me limitaba a mandarla a callar.

Al cabo de 30 km, llegamos a una casa enorme, saqué las llaves de mi sudadera.

-¿Y esta mansión?- Me preguntó ella mirando de arriba abajo la gran casa.

-Esta es la antigua casa de Slenderman. Ya no la usa ni se acuerda de ella. Le robé hace tiempo las llaves, nos servirá para vivir.- Respondí abriendo la puerta y empujándola dentro.

-Jeff…-

-que…-

-¿Durante cuando tiempo debemos estar aquí?- Preguntó en tono inocente. Puede que yo sea un asesino psicópata, pero me pareció muy tierna.

-Por siempre…-

-¿C-Cómoooo?- Se quejó algo nerviosa.

-¿Crees que tan alegremente te podrás entrenar bien o irte? Noo… Y a pesar de que controles bien tus putos sentimientos, te convertirás en el monstruo que te enseñé en la grabacion de ayer. No sé ni siquiera para que sirven…-

-Jeff, los sentimientos son lo que nos hacen humanos, y yo sé bien controlar tanto mis sentimientos como impulsos, no hay necesidad de que me tenga que quedar aquí por siempre.-

-¡Mira _ _ me estás empezando a tocar las narices niña! ¡Si esto no te gusta haber dejado el colgante donde estaba y listo y reclamaciones a la puta que guardo ese maldito colgante!- Estaba tan desquiciado que me puse a zarandearla de un lado a otro agarrándola del pelo. Y rápidamente pude notar que estaba llorando. La solté y nada mas hacerlo su reacción fue irse corriendo a una parte de la casa, sé de sobra que no podría salir ya que esta casa está totalmente cerrada, solo la entrada está abierta.

-Narra _ _ _-

¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil?

Salí huyendo a un cuarto de baño del piso de arriba. Me dolió mucho oir que nunca jamás volveré a ver a mi madre y mis hermanos.

Me pasé horas llorando, por la casa pude oir pasos, de seguro Jeff me estaría buscando.

Me decidí lavar la cara y salir del cuarto de baño. Allí estaba Jeff, al lado del cuarto.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró con los ojos un poco vidriosos, se arrodillo y me abrazó.

-Perdona _ _ _, perdón….- No dejaba de llorar y solo le alcanzaba a oir eso.

-¿J-Jeff?-

-Perdonaaaaaaaaaaaa…- No dejaba de llorar, no lograba comprender que ocurría, si se arrepentía de gritarme, eso era pasarse… Y mucho…

-Ya, ya Jeff…- Le acaricie la cabeza sintiendo su áspero pelo negro como el carbón.

-No quiero perderte como a mi Jane…- Al oírle decir eso, fue como si me cayera un cubo de agua fría.

¿Me he puesto celosa?

Jeff se puso en pie secándose las lágrimas.

-_ _ _, quiero que seas solo mía, de mí propiedad. Y por eso no te dejaré ir…- Me sujetó bien fuerte las manos incorporándome a él. No pude dejar de ver sus ojos, color azul celeste.

No le respondí y el solo me besó y me sujetó de la cintura, yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Me cargó en brazos, yo puse mis piernas entorno a su cintura, totalmente pegada a él.

Besándonos, me llevó a un cuarto con una cama de matrimonio…

En ese momento ya me di cuenta de lo que Jeff querría.

Entre los dos nos fuimos quitando poco a poco la ropa hasta estar totalmente desnudos, yo solo tenía el colgante.

Jeff me agarró firmemente, dejándome ver sus abdominales marcados, y su gran miembro…

-No te dolerá…- Me susurró al oído.

Me tumbó en la cama boca arriba y el encima mia moviendo su cadera para darme embestidas muy fuertes. No podía parar de gemir, sin darme cuenta le arañe la espalda a lo que soltó un quejido.

-L-Lo siento…-

-Ssshh… Si tú eres toda mia, yo soy todo tuyo, hazme lo que quieras.- Dijo casi haciendo que me desmayase o sangrase la nariz.

Estando en el punto climax, nos hizo rodar quedando el debajo y yo encima.

-Vamos… Quiero ver como me montas.- Dijo de forma muy insinuante.

Me empecé a mover encima de él de adelante para atrás mientras ambos solo podíamos gemir.

-Ahh Jeff…- Murmuré corriéndome junto a él lentamente. Quedé tumbada en su pecho con mi respiración agitada.

Desde este punto sé que mi vida va a cambiar…

 ** _Continuará…_**

*Holaa de nuevo, repito, muchas disculpas por no subir en 2 meses… La gente que vaya a instituto me va a entender… T.T

En fin, espero que os haya gustado la parte lemon, la verdad… Creo que debí haber puesto más detalles, pero… Tranquis… El lemon no se acaba aquí 7w7

Bueno, intentaré actualizar pronto… Hasta prontoooo…*


	7. Las cosas se empiezan a complicar

*Holiiiiiii ^_^ acá os traigo la continuación de No sin ti*

Mientras Jeff dormía yo seguía tumbada encima de él.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- Pensé.

Jeff solo seguí durmiendo con su brazo sobre sus ojos. Me levanté lentamente para que Jeff no se diera cuenta, me puse mi ropa interior y salí del cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina. Me senté en uno de los taburetes y me puse a mirar a la nada pensando en todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo. "Es una locura", era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Eso y… Jeff… Pero ¿por qué pienso en él?

-¿No puedes dormir?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccioné por la voz de Jeff detrás mia.

-Ni que fuera tan feo… Joder.- Dijo con tono de broma por como reaccioné.

Jeff se sentó a mi lado. Lo miré de arriba abajo, llevaba su calzoncillo, con el cual, así sentado en el taburete se le marcaba el paquete.

-¿Te desperté?- Le pregunté.

-Naa… Se me cayó el brazo de la cara y como no te vi, salí a buscarte.-

No dije nada y nos quedamos un rato callados mirando a la nada. De repente Jeff preguntó por la hora, eran como las tres de la tarde.

-¿Quieres comer?- No le respondí.

-Lo tomare como un si.- Se levantó y sacó un par de cosas de la nevera y empezó a preparar algo.

-¿sabes cocinar?-

-No…-

-¿Y entonces que haces?-

-Para hacer tostadas no hace falta hacer un master…- Me respondió de forma muy irónica.

-Per si es por el mediodía…-

-¿Y?-

Me levanté sin contestar nada y fui al baño para ducharme, al rato bajé y Jeff ya se había vestido y ya había preparado las tostadas.

Comimos juntos mirándonos el uno al otro…

Cuando terminamos me tocó a mi fregarlo todo y Jeff se fue a ver la televisión. Al acabar me senté con él.

-Oye __ _, ¿te gustó?-

-Las tostadas estaban bien…-

-No te hagas la tonta, me refiero al polvo.- Cuando dijo eso me puse más roja que un tomate y me costó contestar. Jeff creo que lo notó, ya que se quedó viéndome y empezó a reírse.

-Bueno… Ya es hora…- Se levantó del sofá.

-¿De qué?-

-De que vaya a matar, ya está atardeciendo, tú quédate aquí.-

-Okey… Total… No tengo ganas de irme.-

-¡MIRA ME DA IGUAL QUE N…! ¿eh? ¿No te vas a quejar?-

-Si quieres lo hago.- Le respondí.

-Okey, cuando vuelva te traigo medicinas. Bueno ya me voy.- Salió por la puerta principal y cerró la puerta con llave.

Yo subía al piso de arriba y abría una de las ventanas y me subí a un canalón a un lado, por fuera de la ventana, y bajé por ahí.

De verdad ¿creíais que me quedaría ahí?

El bosque se veía hermoso con el sol desapareciendo al horizonte.

Fui hacia una pequeña montaña desde la cual se veía mejor al atardecer. Pero… Nada más subí noté una mano tras de mí.

-¡Eres tú al fin te encontré! ¡No debiste coger este colgante! ¡Muy mal! ¡NO LO DEBISTE HACER!- Me chillaba una mujer con una máscara blanca con ojos negros y labios negros.

-¡S-SUELTAME!- La empujé algo asustada.

-T-Tú, tienes mi colgante…- Dijo la mujer, parecía que no me hacía caso pero cuando dijo eso, me quedé en blanco.

-¡¿Tía Jane?!- Me sorprendí. Ella se echó a reir.

-Yo no tengo familia, el hijo de puta de Jeff los mató.-

-Sí, sí tienes, tu hermana Jessica… Soy su hija… No me conocist…-

-¡¿QUEE?!- Chilló, esta situación era demasiado loca para mí.

Jane cayó de rodillas, yo estaba a una cierta distancia por si se le ocurría hacerme algo, ya que por lo visto, estaba algo demente. Al acercarme un poco oí que nombraba a mi madre.

De la nada oímos unas risas macabras.

-Aquí estás mi media naranjitaa…- Dijo Laughing Jack.

-Ay no…- Me estaba preparando para correr, pero, mi tía se levantó y con paso firme se dirigió hacía él y cuando quedaron cara a cara… Aparecieron los demás chicos que me acosaban.

Todos me miraban a mí y a mi tía.

-Vaya, vaya Jane… Cuanto tiempo…- Dijo Slenderman.

-Si, ósea, me guardas rencor ¿no?- Se burló Jane.

Slenderman sacó unos tentáculos de su espalda.

Todos la miraban con algo de rabia.

Mi tía me miro con cara algo pícara.

-Nos veremos SOBRINITA…-Y de un salto desapareció yendo de árbol en árbol.

Por alguna razón todos me miraron algo sorprendidos.

Masky me pregunto.

-¿Eres sobrina de esa tipa?-

-Aja…-

De pronto Jeff apareció.

-¡__ _ _!- Jeff se puso delante de mí dándome la espalda agarrándome la mano y de cara hacía los demás en plan desafiante.

-¡Alejaos de ella!- Les exigió, pero no le hicieron casa y se acercaron poco a poco. Jeff nervioso me apretó más la mano y comenzamos a correr huyendo, pero los demás nos alcanzaban cada dos por tres.

Jeff me pegó a su pecho y nos escondimos tras un árbol. Podía notar su corazón agitado.

-Jeff…- Oimos la voz de aquel chico moreno con la bufanda. Jeff al verlo me pegó más a él.

-¡Déjanos en paz Liu no dejaré que te la lleves!-

-Hermanito… Se ve que no sabes lo que está en juego o más bien, que solamente la quieres para ti solo… ¿Sabes que podríamos sacar de esa cria si nos lo proponem..-

-¡Callate! ¿Acaso estás tratando de hacer un trato conmigo? Se nota que no me conoces…- Dijo Jeff muy desafiante, rodeándome con sus brazos protegiéndome.

-Ya veo… Mi hermano… El gran Jeff The Killer… Enamorada de una simple chica, a la cual solo se la quiere por esa gema.-

-Mira, yo ya sabré que hago…-

-Jeff, Jeff, Jeff… ¿Tú crees que la podrás proteger por siempre? ¿Qué no inventarán lo que sea para llevársela? ¿Qué cuando lo hagan no la tendrán bajo buen recaudo? Mejor ya deja de fantasear hermanito.- El chico se acercó lentamente, y me agarró del hombro, Jeff enseguida reaccionó y lo empujó.

-¡Ahí estás hijo de putaaa!- Apareció Nina de la nada.

-¡¿Y tú que coño haces aquí? y baja la maldita voz!-

-¡Vengo a por esa putilla, si tu no quieres aproveachar los poderes ya lo haré yo!- Nina sacó una motosierra y empezó a reir frenéticamente.

*Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo, siento tardar tanto… Sorry, problemas de vida personal. Trataré de ir actualizando las historias. Gracias por esperar ^u^*


	8. Aviso

* holiwis bueno yo estoy que casi hace un año que no subo nada me actualizo ni actualizo, y que me espero un montón de gente en la puerta de mi casa con antorcha diciendo que me van a matar. En fin este tiempo que no he estado me lo pasado publicando en otra página qué da más libertad a las historias. Ya sé por imágenes ,vídeos, música...

Y si no me borra este aviso... Ya que van 10 intentos de ponerlo..

Después de esta larga ,larguísima pausa pues he decidido volver a esta página perdón por la espera de los que les gusta mis historias. Perdón por la espera, bueno yo ya tengo en wattpad avanzadas las historias. Si os apetece y queréis seguirme en wattpad búscadme con el mismo nombre que aquí. Este aviso lo pondré tanto en mí fanfictions de " no sin ti" y "¿ eres mi único amigo?" Ya que son las que más activas tengo. Y como ya veréis por hecho seguiré subiendo buscaré la manera de que me dejes volver a subir esas historias. Y estaría de Avisos. Si quereis que publique otras historias que tenga alla avisadme. Chai"


	9. Estamos en un lío

rry -^- no he podido actualizar pronto...

Pero en fin... Ya estoy de vacaciones sin pc, pero si con tablet... Así que...*

-Nina deja esa puta motosierra...- dijo Jeff apretandome a su espalda.

-¡Maldita! Esa perra es mía...- gritó Liu.

Yo ni siquiera pude hablar, estaba pegada completamente a Jeff, él solo se limitaba a estar delante mía para protegerme por si hacían algo.

-¡Una niñata como tú jamás podría controlarnos a todo...!- Nina le tiró el hacha

En ese mismo instante Jeff me cargó en brazos y me llevó hasta la mansión, entramos y cerró con llave.

-¡Corre! ¡Me da igual que mientras sea algo pesado para hacer una barricada en la jodida puerta!-

Estaba muy nerviosa, intente mover una cómoda pero no podía.

-¡Date prisaaaaaaa!- me gritaba.

Tengo poca fuerza y entonces ... Pensé en mover la cómoda y estaba concentrada en moverla. Para mi sorpresa el colgante se comenzó a iluminar y empecé a oír chirridos del mueble moviéndoseentras se apartaba para que l cómoda se posicionara junto a la puerta.

-Creo que ya estoy controlando el colgante.- Sonreí, pero Jeff por algún motivo se mostraba muy serio. No se porque...

Esto podría significar que no necesito que me proteja tanto.

Narra Jeff

Mierda, mierda... Esto no me puede estar pasando,

Jane cuando pudo controlar el puñetero colgante se volvió loca... No quiero que a _ _ le ocurra eso.

No, no a ella... Debo quitarle esa cosa del cuello COMO SEA... Además... Cuanto más lo controle... Querrá decir... Que... El colgante estará más unido a ella.

-¡Dame eso!- grité tratando de arrancarle el colgante.

Ella solo se apartó

-¡¿Pero que haces?!-

-Cuanto más controles ese colgante más te querrán obtener.-

-Pero... No podrán ¿cierto? Porque si más lo controlo, más fuerte me haré.-

-Y perderás la cabeza... ¡Tienes que sacarte esa mierda YA!- perdí mi cordura y lo último que te cuerdo es que quise quitárselo yo pero solo recibí una fuerte descarga y quedé inconsciente.

Al despertar estaba en la cama del dormitorio principal, no había rastro de _ _ , me levanté y la busqué por toda la mansión pero no la veía.

-¡Me cago en mi vida! ¡Se la han llevado!- Me vestí tan rápido como pude y salí por la puerta pero... No me esperé toparme con...

Narra _ _

Traté de llevar a Jeff al cuarto, nada !más lo dejé... Noté que algo... O alguien... Me llamaba...

No sé como, ni porque pero cuando me quise dar cuenta... Estaba enfrente a aquella mina, donde aquella voz de mi sueño me hablóDecidí entrar y al acercarme... Vi a alguien apoyado en una roca.

-¡¿T-Tú?!... ¿Papá?-

No lo podía creer... Era completamente mi padre... El mismo que estuvo años junto a mi madre, el que nos abandonó, el de las fotos.

-Hola _, cuanto tiempo mi pequeña.- se acercó a abrazarme y pude oler la misma colonia que se ponía siempre, pero... ¿Porque olía a que algo se quemaba?

*ya está :3 cuidenseme gentesita

El próximo cap trataré que sea más largo kissu*


	10. Infidelidad

*Aviso: este capítulo puede contener alguna palabra grosera o mal sonante.*

Mi padre se separó del abrazo rápidamente.

-Papá ¿fuiste tú quien... me... habló?-

-Sí pequeña... Es una larga historia... Lo que importa es que ya estás conmigo.- dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Quise darle un abrazo pero esta vez me evitó.

-Ahora no cielo... Ahora no...-Dude un poco y retrocedí.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿No querías venir con papá?-

-T-Tú ¿c-como lo sabes?-

-Es una pregunta muy tonta hija... Tú misma lo dijiste ¿no recuerdas?-

 _Flashback_

Hace 2 meses

-Papá ¿de verdad te tienes que ir?- Preguntó _ llorando.

-Pequeña...- suspiro su padre. La hizo sentarse en sus rodillas.

-A ver... Mmm... Me tengo que ir porque... Tu mamá y yo, pues tenemos unos... Pequeñísimos problemas y me tengo que ir. Y ahora tienes que cuidar de tú madre. No sé si te podré volver a ver.- Tras eso le dio a _ _ un beso en la frente y siguió haciendo su maleta y abrió la puerta.

-¡Papá no te vayas!- _ agarró la chaqueta de su padre para evitar que se fuera sin dejar de llorar.

-Suelta ya a tu padre _ _ se tiene que ir- Le regañó su madre.

-¡No! ¡No y no!- Omar le agarró de la cintura para alejarla de su padre.

Su padre solo la miraba con pena y vio que sus padres salieron por la puerta, se oían gritos y al rato entró su madre.

 _2_ _Semanas_ _más_ _tarde_

-¡Niños venid a la sala!-

Todos bajaron y se sentaron a escuchar lo que su madre les diría.

-Veréis, como vuestro padre no está y andinos de bajón... Lo he pensado y... En unas semanas nos mudaremos a casa de vuestra abuela.-

Hubo una pequeña discusión en la cual no se pudo cambiar nada.

 _Fin_ _del_ _Flashbac_ k  
-

S-Si... P-pero... Dijiste que estarías para mi cumpleaños y no.-

-Fui a casa, pero os habíais mudado. Y supuse que sería aquí.-

-Entonces... ¿Ahora si me llevarás contigo? -

-Pues claro tesoro, sólo no le digas nada a mamá.- me sonrió ampliamente mi padre.

Me quedé un poco pensativa.

-Ahora no puedo irme... Lo siento papá.-

-¿Lo dices por esto?- agarró el colgante y ese olor a quemado volvió. Entonces recordé aquella vez que Slender me atrapó...

"nadie te lo puede quitar"

Cuando Slender lo tocó se electrocutó y olía igual.

-Dejala en paz Fred...- Miré atrás... Era mi tía.

-Vaya, vaya Jane que SORPRESA. No te veía desde... ¿Cuando? ¿El baile? ¿Cuando tu "noviecito" te quemó viva?-

-Desde que encerré a tu padre en la dimensión creepypasta.- Papá soltó un bufido.

-¿Que?-

Jane apuñaló a mi padre y le agarró de la mano para salir huyendo.

Cuando ya recorrimos un considerable trayecto. Le pregunté.

-Jane ¿como fue eso de que mi abuelo estuvo contigo en la dimensión creepypasta?-

-Verás... El creepypasta final que me quedó por atrapar fue Zalgo, pero no conté con algo...-

-¿El qué?-

-Al salir investigue y... Antes de que me ocurriera todo aquello con Jeff, una mujer hizo un trato con Zalgo a cambio de un hijo ella daría su alma. Zalgo cumplió su parte y cuando la mujer dio a luz... Intentó huir pero Zalgo la mato y crió al niño. A tu padre.-

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que soy nieta de Zalgo?-

-Podría decir que sí...-

-¿Entonces tengo poderes o algo?-

-No exactamente. Eres nieta de Zalgo si... Pero... Los poderes no creo que sean hereditarios. Sin embargo ese colgante te puede proporcionar poderes semejantes.-

Jane entonces se levantó.

-Si quieres seguir con vida no te acerques a ninguno de ellos.- Y desapareció entre los árboles, mientras trate de ir a la mansión, Jeff si es que mínimamente notó mi ausencia tal vez estuviera preocupado.

Logré llegar y estaba todo estaba tranquilo... Por lo visto Jeff no estaba, o eso creo ya que todo está apagado.

Trepe y entré por un ventana del 2° piso.

Traté de no hacer ruido para que si Jeff estaba durmiendo no se despertara. Sin embargo entré al cuarto en el que dejé a Jeff durmiendo y no estaba.

Oí algo proveniente del 1° piso, bajé y...

Jeff y una chica con el pelo blanco, la piel tan blanca como la de Jeff y sus mejillas cosidas a modo de sonrisa...  
Ellos estaban... Desnudos, besándose.  
Jeff me vio y paró de besarla para verme a mi.

-_ _ , no es lo que parece.- dijo a modo de excusa, yo solo le miraba con ganas de llorar.  
La chica solo lo miraba extrañado.

-Cariño ¿quien es ella?- Dijo.

-¡Callate Zero!- no aguanté al oírla y me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí de ahí.

Empecé a caminar, no sé a donde, ni que rumbo tomaba, solo quise ALEJARME de ahí. Lo admito siento algo por Jeff, algo muy fuerte, pensaba que tras acostarse conmigo... Él sentiría lo mismo. Soy una idiota al quererle.

 _Narra_ _Jeff_

Maldita sea...

-Jeffrey ¿no que si querías arreglar lo nuestro?-

Zero y yo una vez en un momento de mi pasado cuando abandoné a Jane fuimos novios pero me engañó con Pupeteer. Cuando fui a buscar a _ _ me la encontré y la muy zorra me calentó.  
Arrgg ¿porque me dejé llevar?

-Mira Zero, no quiero nada contigo ahora debo ir a por mi chica, solo quise un polvo y ya está.- Dije vistiendome. ¿Porque maldita razón he dicho "mi chica"?

-Pues si hablas de la fulana que se fue corriendo... No será por mucho más tu chica.- Dijo ella tumbada mirándome.

-Mejor vete con tu NUEVO novio...-

-No puedo... Según volvimos a esta dimensión rompió conmigo.-

-Que pena... Ahora... ¡LARGO!- Le agarré de la muñeca y la empuje al bosque aún desnuda y le tiré su ropa.

-Te arrepentirás maldito hijo de puta.-

Cerré la puerta y agarré mi sudadera y subí al tejado para ir a buscar a _ _ ,no salgo por la puerta porque Zero aún seguía ahí.

No puedo perder a _ _ sinceramente, creo que por ella siento algo más que solo cariño.  
La busqué por todas partes pero no la veía.

Me senté en una roca de por ahí hasta que oí un ruido. Alguien estaba... Llorando.  
Tal vez fuera __ _ .

 _Narra_ _ _

Me alejé todo lo que pude de aquel lugar y me escondí, no pude más y comencé a llorar. Noté que alguien me cogía del hombro, al levantar la vista noté que era Jeff.

-¡¿Que haces aquí maldito?!-

-Te fuiste de la casa sin más y eres la más codiciada del bosque...-

-Como que te importara mucho eso ¿no? ¡Mejor olvidame y vete con tu novia!- Me levante y traté de correr, pero Jeff me seguía, era más rápido que yo...

De pronto noté que choqué con algo... O alguien...

-Vaya, vaya... Aquí está mi media naranjita.- dijo aquel payaso blanco y negro siendo interrumpido por un puñetazo mio.

-Mierda...- dijo Jeff detrás.

Cuando me di cuenta habían más personas por ahí. Los chicos de las máscaras, el chico rubio de aquella vez y el otro chico de la bufanda.

-_ , ven...- Me decía Jeff.

-No pienso ir contigo putero de mierda.- Pueden ser creepypastas, asesinos, fríos, que me quisieran usar pero... Creo que por mi contestación, cayeron muchas miradas hacia Jeff a la par de algunas risas.

-¿Alguien me explica que ocurre?- preguntó una niña atrás de todos.

-Jeff creo que la cagaste con tu noviesita.- se río el chico de la bufanda.

-¡No es mi novia!-

No sé porque pero en ese momento me enfadé tanto que... Volvió a pasar lo mismo que aquel día en el callejón. Cuando recuperé la consciencia estaba en la mansión sentada en una silla y todos estaban en el suelo atados.

-¿Q-Que hice?-


	11. 11 Un nuevo comienzo y el mismo tropiez

No me lo podía creer.

Otra vez me volví aquella criatura, entonces empecé a sentir miedo. Enserio... No sé ni que hacer todos los que estaban en ese momento... A excepción de ese payaso blanco y negro, estaban atados en el suelo.

\- _ _ sueltame...- Dijo Jeff en el suelo.

-¡Maldita niña! ¡Sueltanos!- chillaron el chico de la bufanda y el de la máscara azul.

Me quedé inmóvil, solo tenía una cosa en mi cabeza, y esa era... Irme de aquel lugar, pero aún así me daba lástima dejar a Jeff así, pero recordaba lo que hizo y...

Arrastré a Jeff al cuarto y a los demás a un sótano.

-¿Que? ¿ahora me violaras?-

-Adiós Jeff...- me puse en el marco de la ventana agarrandome a un canalón.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ni se te ocurra irte!-

Hice oídos sordos y continúe bajando.

Me voy de esa casa, pero no del bosque... No permitiré que ese monstruo que no controlo haga daño a quienes quiero.

Solo necesito alejarme de él...

 **Han pasado ya 4 meses desde ese incidente, casi 5, no he vuelto a ver a Jeff... No sé si eso me duele o me alegra.**

 **Vivo en una cabaña no muy lejos de aquel lugar, encontré a 2 amigas, también creepypastas quienes no me buscan solo por la gema.**

 **Una tiene su pelo color moreno oscuro y siempre va con su traje azul, su delantal blanco con dos bolsillos que tienen como símbolos raros, no me dice que significan. Y siempre lleva su cuchillo para asesinar.**

 **De ve, en cuando recibimos visitas de su gato, vive aquí pero no lo vemos mucho que digamos...**

 **Su nombre es Alice...**

 **Mi otra amiga tiene un ojo verde y otro de reloj, odia las bromas sobre su ojo.**

 **Su pelo es castaño claro y pues poco más, va con sudaderas cosa que me recuerda a Jeff.**

 **Su nombre es Clockwork**

 **Me encontraron cuando llevaba 2 semanas rondando por el bosque sola y con varias heridas. Desde entonces somos inseparables.**

 **Clockwork tiene novio y su novio es uno de los que sí me querían por la gema, Toby, pero Clockwork le convenció para que me dejase en paz. Aún no me fio de él pero así que evitamos que me quede sola con él.**

-Despierta _ que ya está el desayuno hecho.-

-Voy Alice...-

De repente me tiró agua fría encima.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Oyee!-

-Ya te espabilaste.- me sacó la lengua.

-Otra vez la historia del cubito de agua...- se apoyo Clock en el marco de la puerta.

-Es divertido...- se río Alice.

-Lo será para ti mamona.- dije provocando la risa de las 2.

-Venga a cambiarte y a desayunar.-

-No cambias Alice...- Dijo el gato flotando.

-Callate anda...- le agarró del rabo y tiró de él.

Suspire un poco. Así son los días en esta casa.

Me fui a duchar y me vestí con ropa deportiva, un chándal, una camiseta con tiras para mantenerse en el cuello y unas deportivas.

Y salí de mi habitación a desayunar.

Estaba el novio de Clockwork ahí.

-Hola...- me dijo con rencor.

-Hola...- le devolví el saludo.

-Venga Toby no seas tan frío.- le pidió Clockwork.

-Me dejó atado en un maldito sótano, no me dejas utilizarla por su poder, le hizo daño a muchos otros ¿y me dices que sea amable con ella?- Alice le acercó su cuchillo al cuello.

-Si no te gusta que esté mi mejor amiga aquí... Vete tú, aquí el que sobra eres tú.-

-Ya, ya calmense.- Intervino Clockwork.

Alice y yo nos sentamos a desayunar y a hablar en la cocina.

-¿Y como le va a Jeff?- me entró un escalofrío cuando oí a Clockwork preguntar eso.

Alice me miró, ella sabía el problema mío con Jeff pero Clock no.

-Emm Clocki ven un momento...- la llamó Alice.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-¿Podrías no mencionar a Jeff The Killer?- Le pedí.

-¿Porque? ¿Que tiene de malo?-

-Jeff me hizo mucho daño... Me usó y... Luego... Se fue con una tal Zero.-

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?-

-Por lo que Jeff me contó sí, y que se arrepintió.- Se metió Toby. Alice y yo lo miramos mal pero lo que dijo Clock me dolió.

-Zero dijo que estaba embarazada de Jeff.-

Me fui a mi cuarto y me encerré ahí.

Lo admito Jeff me gustaba pero... Si así quiere vivir y con ella, pues bien por él.

Oía a mis amigas hablando desde fuera.

-Toby creo que será mejor que te vayas. Nos vemos mañana.-

-¿Es que a ella le gusta Jeff o que?-

-¡Fuera!- Eso último lo gritó Alice.

 _ **-narra Jeff-**_

Casi ya 5 meses y no sé nada de _ me siento un poco culpable.

La pesada de Zero no deja de molestarme, según ella está embarazada, vaya mentira.

De ella no me puedo creer nada.

Le creeré cuando le vea parir al bebé.

-¿Que haces Jeff?- Preguntó Liu.

-Nada...-

-¿Otra vez en aquella fulana?-

-Callate Liu...-

-Tienes que pensar en tu novia y bebé.-

-Liu... 1. Vete a la gran mierda. 2. Cuando al puton de Zero la vea parir me lo creeré.-

-¿De que habláis?- Entró Toby.

-Este no creé que Zero esté preñada de verdad.-

-Pues bien por él.- respondió Toby.

-¿Y hoy tu no ibas con tu novia la del reloj?-

-Su otra amiga de mosqueo porque te nombré. Y me echaron.-

-¿Alice se enfadó?-

-No _-

Liu y yo nos paramos en seco y lo miramos.

-¡¿Porque cojones no dijiste que sabías donde estaba _?!-Le sacudi y Liu intentó separarnos.

-Clocky me dijo que no le dijera a nadie se me ha escapado.-

Salí corriendo de la mansión, fui a la casa de Alice y Clockwork.

Toqué dándole puñetazos a la puerta.

Me abrió Alice.

-¿Que quieres?- se apoyó en la puerta, pude ver que Clockwork también salió a ver.

-Sé que _ está aquí, quiero verla.-

-No está aquí fuera. Ya tienes a tu novia ¿no? Así que ¡Largate!- Me ordenó Alice.

-Toby me ha dicho que si está.- Les replique.

Oí a Clockwork murmurar "maldito Toby".

Alice no se apartó de la puerta y seguimos discutiendo un buen rato más hasta que...

-Chicas no queda nocilla...- Apareció _. Estaba más gorda o soy yo.

Miró hacia la puerta y al verme salió corriendo hacia Clockwork y la abrazo.

-_ dejame al menos hablar contigo.-

-¡Callate no te quiero ver más!-

-Por favor... No quiero a Zero y es mentira no está embarazada si eso fue lo que oíste.-

-Mira Jeff, que no, que no cuela.- Gruñó Clock.

-Esta bien ella me calentó y yo me la folle, pero solo pensé en ti. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos.- estaba apunto de llorar.

-Jeffrey cariño ¿que haces aquí?- sentí una mano en mi espalda, ya sabía quien era.

Clockwork hizo a un lado a _ y salió.

-Largate de aquí guarra... Por tu culpa se a desecho una pareja.- la empujó. Y Zero le dio una bofetada.

-Callate fursia, Jeff es mio y punto.- me abrazo pero me solté de su agarre. De pronto Clock la pilló despistada y la empujó. Se demostró que mentía. La razón fue que cayó y la supuesta tripa de embarazada resultó ser un cojín.

-¿Ahora me crees _?- le pregunté.

Ella entró llorando a su cuarto, me fui a la parte trasera de la casa antes de que Alice y Clock pudieran decirme algo y entré por la ventana de su cuarto.

Estaba guardando algo en el cajón.

-_... Te quiero...- le toque la espalda.

-Vete, desgraciado...- me respondió. Me puse delante de ella y tomé sus manos por unos minutos nos miramos a los ojos y...

 ***Espero que os esté gustando el fanfic ^^***


	12. 12 intentando recuperar lo perdido

_ me dio una bofetada.

Sentí que el corazón se me rompía.

-Marchate ya Jeff por favor...- dijo llorando.

-No me iré... La mayoría de los creepypastas se han calmado y vivimos juntos, pero aún hay algunos que así como así no renunciaran a ti.-

-Me da igual... Es más... ¡Que me maten si eso les complace!-

Cada palabra que decía... Sentí... Como... No sabría explicarlo...

Enseguida entraron Alice y Clockwork.

-¡_ no te ha hecho daño ¿verdad?!- se le acercó Alice mientras Clockwork me agarró del cuello y me empujó lejos de _.

-¡Dejala!-

-¡_ por favor entiende!- le grité desde lejos mientras Clockwork me sacaba a empujones.

¿Como pude ser tan idiota?

-Narra _-

-¡¿Por queee?! ¡¿Por que tuvo que venir?!- gritaba histérica mientras Alice me abrazaba.

-Tranquila... De momento... No te ha tocado ¿cierto?- preguntó Clockwork.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Siento ser pájaro de mal agüero Clocky pero... Sabe donde vivimos y sabe donde está _ . Está claro que volverá.- Explicó Alice, y la verdad, tenía razón. Jeff no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere.

Tocaron la puerta y Clockwork fue a abrir.

-No sé que puedo hacer Alice. Jeff a donde quiera que vaya... Me encontrará... Siempre lo hace.- Ella meditó por unos minutos.

-Deberías probar o bien escondiendote en tu casa o en otro lugar.-

-Mejor otro lugar ya probé mi casa, e igual me halló.-

-De acuerdo entonces iré esta tarde a hablar con mi amigo y te quedarás con él. Tiene un carácter algo fuerte, pero... Creo que Jeff jamás te buscaría allí.-

Asentí y al instante llegó Clockwork temblando.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

-Toby y yo nos hemos peleado.- Se le notaba apunto de llorar.

Alice y yo la abrazamos consolandola.

Pasó la tarde y Alice salió a pedirle a su amigo que me dejara vivir con él.

Mientras yo estaba en casa con Clockwork jugando con la consola y ella leía su libro.

-¿Como de mucho te gusta Jeff?-preguntó de improvisto.

-¿Que?- me giré con los ojos como platos.

-_ nunca me contaste que te lo follaste.-

-¿Y a ti quien te contó eso?- disimulé.

-Toby, hoy cuando discutimos, y pues que todos decidieron aliarse. Ya que todos quieren lo mismo. Y pues Jeff cuando bebe se va de la lengua.-

-Ah... Pues... Me engatusó, se hizo pasar por bueno. Porque se arrepintió y...- me interrumpió.

-Pero te lo tiraste. Que me digas que se arrepintió o no, está bien, pero sus delirios mentales todos los sabemos.-

-Pero él parecía... Que... No sé.. Solo era yo.-

-Mmm... Tal vez si...- pensó un poco y yo la miré a los ojos.

-_, Jeff ni piensa, actúa. Pero a lo mejor hace algo y tiene en mente... Lo que sea.-

Me puse más triste.

-No me debí ilusionar. Ni siquiera éramos amigos. Siempre la gema, la gema, la gema, entrenar, entrenar Y MÁS ENTRENAR...- grité en esas últimas palabras y Clockwork se quedó seria mirándome.

-No puedo ser normal, una vez me escapé, y fui a casa... Y me invitaron a una fiesta... Pero... Todos me intentaron parar y... y... No sé en que me volví... Y luego en la fiesta el chico y yo...- estaba apunto de llorar.

-Hey, tranquila, solo te pregunté lo de Jeff por curiosidad, porque me resultaba curioso, no porque quisiera saber tu biografía.- río un poco y yo me levanté a lavarme la cara.

Al salir del cuarto de baño estaba Alice con un chico de máscara extraña.

-Uy justo a tiempo. Isaac, te presento a _. Es la chica que te comenté.-

-Un placer señorita.- se inclinó y agarro mi mano.

-I-Igualmente.-

-Bueno ¿ya tienes tus maletas?- me quedé pensativa.

-Alice, Isaac, mejor os sentáis porque si está tan callada es que se le olvidó.-

Me reí y pues fui a mi cuarto a prepararlo todo.

Me daba pena dejar a Alice y Clocky solas. Pero si Jeff volvía a aparecer...

-¿Ya estás lista?- asentí y nos fuimos. Espero que esté haciendo lo correcto...

Narra Jeff

Extraño a _, no sé porque no me perdona si ya me he disculpado le dije que lo siento y al final vimos que Zero mentía que no esperaba nada mío.

-Jeff ¿por que andas tan serio?- dijo Ben.

-¿Aun piensas en _?- comentó Toby.

-No es que piense en ella, es que... La gema...-

-No nos engañas Jeff.- Replicó Liu.

-Solo porque cuando la veo mi corazón se pone a latir como loco, no es señal de que... ¡Oh Venga no me miréis así...-

-Si te sirve de ayuda... Yo cuando Susan se enojaba conmigo cosa que casi nunca ocurría, le llevaba de cita o le daba un ramo de flores.-

-Clocky cuando se enfada le trato de dar una sorpresa.- aconsejo Toby.

-Si... ¡Y por eso no le vuelves a cocinar aquí que casi quemas la casa! ¡Hio puta!- le gritó Slender.

Entonces se me ocurrió seguir los consejos, pero antes... Necesito a alguien que sostenga a Alice y Clockwork.

-¡Laughing Jack, mueve tu puto culo que vamos a una misión!-

Una vez nos pusimos en camino al llegar entramos al cuarto y... No había nadie.

-Buenos días señorito Jeffrey y señor Jack. ¿Que les trae por acá?- dijo el gato.

Lo odio ya me he hartado de decirle.

-¡Gato mi nombre es Jeff.! ¡Jeef the Killer! Y a lo que venía. ¿Y _?-

-Se fue...- dijo seco.

-¿Que?- nos quejamos Jack y yo al unísono.

-Un tal Isaac... Se la llevó... Y solo Alice... Sabe donde. Tal vez si corréis la alcanzareis no se fue hace mucho.-

-¿Y por donde fue?- pregunté, aunque también quisiera saber porque Jack está en shock.

-Por la puerta todo recto.-

Agarré a Jack del brazo y lo llevé.

-¿Porque estas así?- gruñi.

-Isaac, fue mi primer amigo luego lo maté. Si nos ve... Y en especial a mi...- fui interrumpido.

-Cuando tiempo...


	13. 13 Isaac

-Cuanto tiempo... Jack...- dijo el chico de la máscara.

-Lo que me faltaba, me llevé la mano a la frente.- al poco vi que _ _ _ estaba más atrás sentada en un tronco.

Enseguida me paralize, verla ahí, con las maletas... No sé sentí algo raro.

Cuando devolví la vista donde estaba Jack, estaban peleando y Jack ganaba.

En unos momentos el tal... Isaac se separó.

-Buena pelea, pero... No os llevaréis a la chica.- dijo riendo y rápidamente agarró a _ _ _ y la subió a sus espaldas llevándosela. Intentamos seguirle pero no pudimos.

Jodeeer...

Mi _ _ _... ¡NO! ¡¿PORQUE LE DIGO ASÍ?! Yo nunca me encariño de nadie.

Ya no sé... Solamente, quiero tenerla junto a mí. Como antes.

-Vaya, vaya mira quien perdió a la segunda mujer importante en su vida.- sonó esa IRRITANTE voz femenina.

-Jane...-

-No te importó perderme a mí en su día... Y por la visto tampoco a _ _ . Pobre de mi sobrinita...- se comenzó a reír.

-Nadie me importa...-

-Vaya, vaya... Pues engañas bien ya que si no te importase. ¿Porque la seguías?-

-La gem...-

-No... Te escudas en la gema para evitar admitir que ESE asesino que dices ser, es nada más que un chico llorica angustiado porque persona que ama, persona que hiere...-

-¡¿Y que quieres lograr con eso?!-

-Yo te amé una vez... Y _ _ creo sigue amándote. Pero rectifica... O yo en persona me ocuparé de que sufras...- se fue riéndose.

Jack solo miraba serio la situación. Esto me está superando.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.- dijo y y lo miré enseguida. Si que la estuvo acosando, pero esa mirada...

Empezamos a correr para hallarla fuera como fuera.

 ** _Punto_** _**de**_ _**vista**_ _**de**_ _**_ _**_

Isaac era todo un caballero, no como Jeff.  
Aunque hubo un segundo que me dejó sentada y no sé para que... Pero bueno... Luego volvió y me subió a su espalda y corrimos.

-Ya llegamos...- dijo abriendo la puerta de esa cabaña.

Era algo pequeña pero estaba... Espera... ¡¿ ESO ES SANGRE?!

-Espero te sientas cómoda aquí.-

-Gracias. Emm oye Isaac, ¿eso del suelo es sangre?- el asintió.

-Se me olvidó limpiar eso antes de que vinieras. Por lo general asesino en el sótano.-

Asentí, bueno... Me toca oír gritos por la noche.

Me guió hasta mi cuarto.

-Lo que necesites me avisas.-

-De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias Isaac.- Entré y él cerró la puerta tras de mi. Se comporta bastante bien como para ser un asesino.

Acomodé mis cosas en una cómoda del cuarto y entré al cuarto de baño que había, me duché, la verdad, no dejé de pensar en Jeff, ¿porque pienso tanto en ese idiota? No puede ser que... Me haya enamorado de él. Su pelo, su estúpida sonrisa de... de...

Oh oh... Creo que si me enamoré... No, no... Seguro será sindrome de estocolmo... Mejor que salga a hablar con Isaac, quizás me olvide de Jeff.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla cubriendome y me vestí, la ropa interior, unos short negros , una camisa de tirantes blancos con una sudadera por encima de color verde y unas vans.

Salí e Isaac no estaba en la sala, pero me dejó una nota en la mesa de la sala. Ponía:

" ** ___** ** _, he ido a buscar una_** ** _victima_** ** _, tardaré varias horas, hay comida en el refrigerador, si quieres puedes ver televisión o lo que sea. Nos vemos luego._** ** _Bye_** ** _._** "

Di un largo suspiro, recogí un teléfono que me dio Alice antes de irme. Y las decidí llamar, marqué su número.

-¿Sí?-

-Alice, soy yo, ya llegué a casa con Isaac. Hace un poco que salió a por victimas.-

-Ay que bien. ¿Ya estas más tranquila entonces?-

-Si, un poco. Aunque la verdad...-

-Dime.-

-No dejo de pensar en Jeff, y en mi familia también. Los extraño, a Jeff no tanto pero... No sé...-

-Tranquila, a ver... Ólvidalo ¿de acuerdo? Y a tu familia... Recuerda no podrás volver, Jeff, sabe donde es... Y con Isaac estarás bien, él puede pasar tiempo fuera, pero sabe cuando corre peligro su casa y las personas ahí. Además, Jeff, no se acerca a esa zona del bosque. Te dijo que te entrenaría pero... Solo te folló y ya. ¿Para que le quieres?- Suspiré profundamente, por una lado, eso me calmó, pero a la vez me deprimió.

-Tienes razón. Oye ¿y Clock?-

-Son como las ocho y media de la noche, todos los creepypastas van a por victimas asi que...-

-¿Y tu porque no has ido?-

-Esperaba que me llamaras...- Se rió nerviosamente.

Así continuamos hablando largo y tendido, hasta que pasó una hora. Y Alice decidió salir también. Me quedé sola y viendo la televisión.

Oí la puerta abrirse y vi a Isaac lleno de sangre entrando con una mujer a hombros.

-¿Y esa mujer?-

-¿Leiste la nota?-

-Ah ya... Una victima, está inconsciente ¿no?-

-Ujum... ¿Me quieres ayudar a torturarla?- Asentí y del suelo sacó una trampilla y bajamos los dos. Ató a la mujer en la silla y tomó varios instrumentos de tortura pero no hizo nada.

-¿No le harás nada?-

-Es más divertido cuando está consciente.- Respondió frío como el hielo.

Me tomó de la mano y me sentó en un banco a la esquina y empezamos hablar de cosas... Él como era de esperar, permanecía frío pero poco a poco sentí que se iba soltando.

-¿Q-Que hago aqui?- Dijo la mujer atada. Isaac me sujetó del brazo y le puso una mordaza a la mujer.

-Bueno... Tu turno... Tienes venenos, cuchillos, bisturís, bates, palancas...-

Tomé una botella que ponía "ácido" e Isaac me tomó la mano y como yo no llegaba a la parte de arriba de la mujer me agarró.

-Es efectivo si se lo tiras desde arriba.-

La mujer no dejaba de intentar chillar. Le tiré la mitad de la botella, y la cara de la mujer se empezó a desformar mientras daba gritos desgarradores.

Isaac rió un poco y me dio una palmada en la espalda. Me bajó y él tomó un cuchillo, de esos enormes, y bajo la mirada asustada de la mujer, le abrió desde el cuello hasta el estómago en canal. Casi me desmayo por el olor... Pero me pasó una máscara para aguantar.

Me miró para indicarme que era mi turno, tomé un bisturí de la mesa, antes de hacer nada, lo enchufó a un cable. Por lo visto era eléctrico. La mujer, ya casi mas muerta que viva esta por dar su último aliento. Le clavé el bisturí en el ojo el cual lo atravesó, clavandose en el cerebro y acabando con ella.

-Nunca una victima me había durado tan poco, pero está bien para alguien que nunca a matado. Solo ibamos a torturarla... Pero, está bien.-

-¿Y ahora que harás con ella?-

-Un mueble estaría bien, pero... Creo que mejor haré otra cosa. Bueno, son las diez menos diez, sube y come algo y preparame algo, yo ya iré, me encargo de ella.-

Le hice caso y abandoné ese cuarto rápidamente y en la cocina miré que había e hice arroz con pollo. Pasó como media hora y ya lo tenía todo listo, aunque Isaac tardaba en subir, abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, me asomé y vi algo... Perturbador...

No le hice caso y salí rápido sin hacer ruido, cerré la puerta y me fui a comer, seguía tardando por lo que puse lo que quedaba de comida en la nevera y lavé mis platos.

Seguí viendo la televisión. Hasta que en una hora mas salió.

-Uff... Ya acabé.-

-Okey, tienes arroz con pollo que hice en la nevera, está en un plato, lo pones en le microondas y lo calientas.- Dije sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

Él se fue a comer. Al estar la cocina unida al salón lo podía ver.

Cuando calentó la comida se sentó conmigo.

-Bueno _ _ , Alice me contó que, estuviste con Jeff y huyes de él. ¿Cierto?-

-Más o menos... No estuve con él presisamente como pareja.-

-Solo sexo entonces.-

-Sí, y pues, según él se preocupaba por mi pero... Bueno... Salí de la casa una vez y cuando volví... Se estaba tirando a una tal... Zero.-

-¿A Zero? Dioos que bajo a caído.- Empezó a reírse y tuvo que beber agua porque casi se ahoga.

-¿La conoces?-

-Por supuesto, cuando quedamos los creepypastas atrapados en esa dimensión, Jeff se lió con Zero y fueron pareja pero... Luego ella lo dejó por el titiritero, creo... Se lió con su ex... Es demasiado bajo hasta para él.-

-Ya veo...- Bajé la cabeza desanimada.

-Me viste tirandome al cadaver ¿verdad?- Dijo serio. Yo me sorprendí pero, no me gusta mentir.

-Quien calla otorga. ¿Sabes? es difícil vivir solo, y haber estado solo toda una vida... Estar rodeado de gente falsa, ¿sabes a que me refiero? Laughing Jack, ese payaso que te acosaba, lo sé porque yo te seguía, fue mi supuesto "mejor amigo" pero en verdad... Me convirtió en esto. Alice y Clockwork te encontraron gracias a mi... Pero nunca vi que Jeff y tu os... El te... Yo... No importa...- Suspiró.

-¿Porque me estuviste observando?-

-Desde que nací... Nunca he tenido amigos sinceros, nunca tuve amor sincero. Pero, cuando te vi, fue distinto a otras. Ni siquiera Mary, la vi así.-

Yo solo le miraba nerviosa, Alice me tuvo que haber advertido de esto, Isaac notó que estaba nerviosa y paró, acabó de comer y dejó el plato en el fregadero y volvió conmigo.

Pasamos la noche en silencio y yo me fui durmiendo poco a poco.

 ** _Narra Jeff_**

Estaba en mi cuarto tumbado, no fui a asesinar... No sé porque pienso todo el maldito rato en... ¡Aaaaaaaaarggg! Y esto me está desquisiando. ¿Porque lo hice?, puta Zero, sino hubiera sido gracias a ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Oí unos ladridos de viniendo a mi cuarto.

Sentí que me mordían la sudadera.

-ahora no Smile...- Apesar de eso me tiró de la cama y me llevó al cuarto de Ben, que tenia el PC encendido, menos mal que no estaba Ben, sino se enfadaría de verdad.

-¿Que quieres Smile?- Este empezó a escribir.

" _ **Vi**_ ** _a tu_** _ **noviecita**_ _ **...**_ _ **Vi**_ ** _en la ciudad que un tipo como el que me contaste iba a la ciudad, lo seguí y traté de seguirlo cuando volvía al bosque pero lo perdí, aunque creo que oí la voz de ella._** "

-Si llevaba una victima mujer...-

" ** _Estaba aturdida la que llevaba._** "

-¿Donde lo viste por última vez Smile?


	14. 14 Te tengo

_**En**_ _**la**_ **_zona_** **_suroeste_** **_del_** **_bosque_** _ **.**_ dijo mirándome.

Yo según oí eso salí corriendo a por ella. No quiero perderla, no... No.

-¡Jeff ¿adonde vaaaas?!- Me chilló Masky ya que salí empujando y tirando todo a mi paso, si le hace algo... Yo...

Crucé medio bosque, como si fuera volando.

-Jeff...- Me dijo la voz de Zero detrás mio.

-¡Piérdete!- Se puso a mi lado andando a mi misma velocidad.

-Sé que te mentí pero... Podríamos volver... Ya sabes, si te ilusionaste por... Nosotros podemos... Ya sabes.-

-La amo a ella Zero.-Me paré en seco y la sujeté fuerte del brazo apretandola.

-¡Ni digas eso! ¡Sé que sigo siendo la única!-

La empujé para atrás pero ella, no sé como, me besó. Pero no sentí nada.

La volví a tirar para atrás logrando que se cayera, y salí huyendo. Ahora sí, nadie me separará de ella.

Recorridos varios kilómetros llegué a una cabaña, muy pequeña pero, me acerqué a una de las ventanas, vi a ese tipo el de la pelea en el bosque, con un cadáver. ¿Está haciendo un anillo? Amm Bah, no importa.

Seguí mirando por las ventanas y entonces, la vi tumbada en una cama, con sus ojos cerrados. Abrí la ventana forzándola, y entré posicionandome arriba de , mirándola fijamente. Ella por intuición abrió los ojos, antes de que gritase la tapé la boca.

-No grites...- Ella apartó mi mano de su boca.

-¿Que narices haces tu aquí? Vete, fuera...- Me dio una bofetada. Os juro, que puedo estar loco, ser inmune al dolor... Pero esa bofetada me dolió hasta el alma.

-No amo a Zero, te amo a ti...- Su cara pareció descolocarse al oír eso.

-Pero... ¡Yo no te amo!- dijo gritando, en ese instante me metí bajo la cama mientra oía los pasos de ese tipo llegando.

-Si tanto NO me amas delatame, venga.-

 _ **Narra**_ _ **_**_

¿Porque a mi? ¿Porque yooooo?

\- _ ¿que ocurrió? ¿Ha entrado?- Dijo Isaac mirando fijamente la ventana.

-Emm, ammm... Y-Yo... estaba soñando.-

-¿Y por eso gritaste "Yo no te amo"?-

-Soñé con Jeff...- Miré triste abajo, sé que Jeff estará burlandose de mí, sé que estará muerto de risa abajo.

Isaac se sentó en la cama, y me levantó la cara por la barbilla, no sé porque algo nerviosa me puse.

-Debes olvidarlo...- se me acercaba lentamente hasta solo separarnos milímetros hasta que... **(MULTIMEDIA)**

Mucha casualidad es que se oyera un golpe debajo de la cama aunque Isaac no le hizo caso. Cuando nos separamos me miró fijamente.

-Saldré unos minutos...- Asentí y una vez salió del cuarto, Jeff también lo hizo de debajo de la cama con una cara... Bueno... Ya supondréis...

Según salió cerró la ventana y la puerta.

-Jeff ¿que haces?-

-¡¿Porque... carajos... le dejaste hacer esoo?!- dio un golpe en la pared, yo me puse muy nerviosa pero le contesté con el sociego suficiente.

-No es de tu incumbencia... No soy tu novia... No soy tuya...- Giré la cara, a diferencia de Isaac, Jeff me apretó de las mandibulas y me hizo mirarlo.

-¡DESDE QUE TE FOLLÉ ERES MIA, QUEDATE CON ESO EN TU JODIDO MELÓN QUE TIENES POR CABEZA!-me apretó del cuello, yo por el susto le pateé en su rodilla y cuando me soltó traté de escapar.

-¡Me es igual si a las buenas o a las malas pero vendrás conmigo!-

Entonces sentí que justo cuando Jeff me intentó tocar se quemó la mano conmigo, al mirarme era un ser de lava.

-Ni siquiera puedes controlar tus impulsos... Te dije que te quedases conmigo.-

Intenté abrir con más ganas la puerta pero de nada servía el pomo se llegó a derretir, Jeff, pasó de mirarme con odio a rabia, de rabia a tristeza y de ahí a arrepentimiento.

\- _, yo... Lo siento ¿vale? Lo siento.- se tiró al suelo a llorar... Como aquella vez, en la cabaña.

Me acerqué, ya en mi forma natural, y le rasqué la cabeza como aquella noche.

\- _...-

-¿Si?-

-No me iré sin tí...- dijo tomandome en brazos.

-Yo no quiero ir... Aqui estoy bien Jeff.-

-¡¿Con ese besugo?! ¡No señora!-

-No quiero que me vuelvas a...-

-Ya no está cerca de mí, te juro, te re mil juro que la espanto, que no se me acercará nunca más.-

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron Alice e Isaac, y mientras Jeff y yo con la escenita.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!- Gritó el rubio.

-¡SUELTALA!-

Jeff, con la misma saltó por la ventana conmigo en brazos. Caímos en unos matorrales por los que gracias a Dios no nos matamos, luego comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta que perdí esa cabaña de vista. Sentí una gran tristeza, como si se separase algo de mí.  
Al cabo de un rato llegamos al límite del bosque, esa zona donde había carretera y coches.

-¡Maldición me he perdido!- dijo corriendo, yo sólo permanecí con mi mirada pérdida en el cielo.

Siguió deprisa hasta que volví a ver aquella mansión. De un golpe abrió esa puerta y me sentí realmente incómoda al notar todas las miradas encima mía.  
Jeff no me soltó en ningún momento, a pesar de que todos se me acercaron y trataron de hablar o incluso como dijo Slenderman, y ese tal Laughing Jack "llevarme al cuarto".

Por lo visto, era verdad que todos se unieron.

-¡¿Que rayos?! ¡Jeff, Clocky me matará si ve lo que hiciste! ¡¿Crees que no vendrán a llevársela?!- le gritó Toby alterado.

-Que tú novia te domine no es culpa mía. Yo sólo fui a por mi protegida.- respondió Jeff con un tono de enojo.

-Tu protegida... ¿O tu novia?- dijo Eyeless riéndose apoyado en la mesa de la cocina.  
La verdad se me subieron los colores a la cara y tanto a Jeff.

-Venga... ¿Cuando aceptareis que sois novios o que actuais como novios?-

Le siguió un silencio a las palabras de Ben.

Jeff solos los ignoró y fuimos al cuarto, el mismo en el que... ya me entenderéis...

-_ _ _ _ yo... Lo siento, no debí dejarme llevar. Y estos meses se me hicieron muy difíciles sin tí. Y ahora que todos nos unimos, que no tengo que andar preocupandome en sí te roban, si te llevan, solo de que controles. Sé no es el mejor momento, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Yo sólo permanecí callada, estaba bien con Clock, Alice e Isaac. Igual asentí pero sin ganas.

Jeff pareció notarlo y me tomó de las manos y me dio un beso como los de las películas.

 _ **Pasaron días, semanas... Clock y Alice me localizaron y**_ ** _vienen_** _ **todos los días a vigilar a**_ _ **Jeff**_ _ **. Creo a Clock le hice un favor ya que ella está feliz viniendo cada día a ver a su novio Toby.**_  
 ** _Jeff se está comportando, incluso me ayuda a controlar los poderes del colgante. Digamos que se comporta, aunque Zero sigue apareciendo aunque Jeff la espanta, y_** _ **pues**_ _ **después de lo ocurrido, aunque esta relación ya la estemos llevando... No siento lo mismo.**_

 ** _Pero igual nos toca seguir juntos porque..._**


	15. Visita médica

- **Bueno, bueno sobrinita. Veo que ya vas manejando el colgante. Que bien... Me siento... digamos que orgullosa.-**

 **-** _ **Tita Jane... ¿**_ ** _Cómo_** _ **lograste guardar el**_ _ **colgante**_ ** _antes de_** _ **quedar**_ ** _atrapada?-_**

 **-¿Y** **para que** **gustas de saberlo?- dijo sonriente.**

 ** _-Es curiosidad... Oye_** _ **Tita**_ ** _..._** _ **Responderme**_ ** _a esto por favor. -_**

 **-Solo una última** **pregunta** **. Dispara.-**

 _ **-Si**_ _ **controlabas**_ _ **el colgante y los poderes de este. ¿Porque quedaste atrapada?-**_

 **-Eso... mi querida sobrina. Lo descubrirás pronto.-**

 **-¿** _ **Q-que?-**_

 **-Has conocido a los creepypastas más... "amables"** **Pero** **...** **Los** **hay** **no tanto** **, además... No has tratado con tu abuelo...- dijo** **levantándose** **y marchándose sin más.**

¿me tendré que enfrentar a Zalgo de verdad?

Sé que tía Jane está mal de la cabeza pero... Aunque sea un 1% está cuerda, con lo referente al colgante. Y curiosamente también a temas con Jeff.

No quiero enfrentar al abuelo...

Desperté en el cuarto que comparto con Jeff, me sentí el cuerpo pesado, como todos los días últimamente.

En estos días no he estado en mis mejores momentos, vomitando, con pocas fuerzas. Más de una vez me he caído y Jeff o Clock o Toby me han tenido que recoger del suelo.

Tendré que convencer a Jeff de que me deje ir al médico, porque de esta forma un día me desnuco.

Bajé por las escaleras lentamente, para encontrarme con que no había nadie en casa. Observé fugazmente el reloj del salón, 10 AM, es extraño que no haya nadie.

Miré por la cocina pero tampoco.

-¡Jeff!, ¡¿hay alguien casa?!- pregunté gritando, aunque nadie respondió.

De pronto sentí como se abrió la puerta principal por la que entraron Sally y Laughing Jill.

-Chicas ¿donde estábais ? No había nadie y me estaba preocupando.- Jill soltó una risa.

-Ya, no te preocupes, Sally y yo fuimos a que Ann le pusiera una vacuna.- dijo la payasa mostrándome el brazo de Sally con un pedazo de esparadrapo y algodón.

-Los demás estarán por el bosque, no sé., Slenderman suele estar en su otra cabaña que le pilla más cerca de sus notas, Jeff se fue a por sus gotas para los ojos, y los demás no lo se. - se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y quien es Ann?- Pregunté, en este tiempo he conocido a algunos creepypastas, pero no a todos.

\- La enfermera Ann es como la doctora de todos los creepypastas. Cuando Jane nos encerró ella era la única con mínimos conocimientos de medicina. Bueno, aunque no de todos, Dina no la soporta.- dejó su bolso en la mesa mientras que Sally se fue arriba a jugar.

Yo por mi parte le seguí preguntando a Jill sobre Ann, si Jeff no me deja salir a ver a un doctor,pues esa tal Ann es mi única elección.

Al cabo de media hora preguntando volvieron los demás, Clock, Slenderman, Jeff, Ben, L. J, E.j, Alice, Toby y para mi desgracia Zero.

-Hola chicos.- los saludé a todos.

-Hola _ _ , siento haberte dejado pero debíamos hacer recados.- se disculpó Slender por todos.

-Slender, ¿sabes si Ann recibe tal cual o debes pedirle cita?- preguntó Jill haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

"¿sabes si Ann recibe tal cual o debes pedirle cita? Jill"

-Ya sabes como atiende ella ¿por que esa pregunta pedazo de lela?- dijo Jeff bastante serio.

-Es para tu novia, pedazo de retrasado. - dijo en voz alta destacando el "retrasado".

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí, el color rojo invadió mi cara. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Antes de que alguien hablase salí afuera y me escondí tras unos árboles.

¿yo que hice para que ahora me castigues Dios?

Sentí unos pasos aproximarse, y recé porque no fueran mis amigas, Jeff o la puta de Zero. Para mi suerte esos pasos se fueron, o eso creí, me levanté y oí...

\- ¡_ _ !- La voz lejana de Clockwork quien me veía junto a Jeff. Se me acercaron rápidamente.

-¿Porque huiste? - me preguntó Clock agarrando mi brazo muy fuerte. Yo sólo giraba la cabeza para evadir.

-Cuéntame, ¿es por culpa de Jeff?-

-¡Hey, Hey! A mi no me estés culpando antes de tiempo.- negué con la cabeza, no era Jeff.

-Es que no me siento bien.- dije en un susurro.

\- Pues ve al médico, te llevo.- dijo mi amiga, pero Jeff la paró enseguida.

\- Ni en sueños, puede descontrolarse y provocar algún problema o lastimarse. - dijo en un medio grito.

Entonces Clockwork me miró comprendiendo porque pregunté por Ann. Está de más decir que entre Clock y Jeff empezó una discusión a la que claro se unió Alice cuando los oyó y le expliqué la situación. Los miré por un largo rato discutir, hasta que Slender me tocó del hombro y me acompañó hasta donde se encontraba la ubicación de la enfermera, y obviamente en el hospital abandonado hace 50 años. Había oído de este hospital antes, dicen que era para locos, y gente muy enferma de la lepra.

Entramos en ese lugar casi derruido.

\- Oh, hola señor Slender. - dijo una chica de lindo aspecto pero que le faltaba un ojo.

-Hola Sadie, ¿Ann está por aquí?-dijo este mirando hacía varios lados.

-Pues...- esta fue interrumpida.

-Hola Slender.- sonó una voz bastante atractiva, de una mujer semejante a Slenderman.

-Hola Slenderwoman, ¿has visto a la enfermera Ann?- esta asintió y señaló a una puerta al fondo, a lo que me dio un pequeño empujón para que fuera hacia el cuarto.

Me da algo de pánico ir sola, después de mi primera experiencia con los creepypastas.

Toqué, al instante sonó una voz femenina pero seca de dentro.

-Adelante.- pase algo tímida al cuarto, era bastante sucio.

-¿Hola?- esta estaba de espaldas pero al girarse parecía molesta.

-¿tu que haces aquí? ¡¿y porque tienes eso?!- Gritó apuntando a la gema.

-Vine porque Slenderman me pudo traer, Jill me dijo que eres enfermera. - me expliqué, pero ella no dejaba de mirarme mal.

La puerta se abrió y vi al hombre alto que me trajo.

-Hola Ann, perdona, te la dijo para que la revises,hazlo por el favor que me debes. Bueno chao~-

Ann no parecía ni sería ni contenta. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Muy bien, siéntate en la camilla.- dijo con un tono monótono, sin replicarla accedí. Ella se sentó al lado mío en una silla y sacó una libreta.

-Respondeme a estas preguntas, al no tener ningún informe médico tuyo debo hacer uno yo desde 0. ¿Alergias?

- **(la alergia que tengas)** _- ***** **sino** **pues ninguna***

Ann asintió y escribió en su libreta.

-¿Diabetes?-

-_ **(si o no)** -

-¿Has sido operada?-

-_ **(si o no)-**

 **-** ¿Antecedentes de familia? Enfermedades genéticas, o alguna cosa que debiera tomar en cuenta.

-_ ( **Si o no** )-

Ann dio un suspiro e hizo la libreta a un lado.

-Bien, dime ¿Porque viniste? ¿tienes algún malestar o algo? Explicame. - dijo con un tono algo severo pero que a la vez te suena confiable.

-Pues, hace un tiempo tengo malestares al despertar, incluso hay veces que nada más despertarme tengo que ir a vomitar. También, mareos, me he llegado a caer más de una vez al suelo y sino es por mi pareja o algún amigo no me puedo levantar. - asintió y fue escribiendo en la libreta.

-¿tomas alcohol o te drogas?- preguntó sería. -Esa podría ser una causa de los vómitos y mareos.- Pero negué con la cabeza, siguió escribiendo y me hizo una seña.

-Bueno, no creo que fuera un golpe en la cabeza.- dijo acercándose y mirándome la cabeza detenidamente, buscando algún chichón o algo del estilo.

-¿Hasta tenido relaciones sexual es últimamente?- me quedé fría y le respondí asintiendo.

-Ya veo... por favor acompáñame. - se levantó de la silla y yo de la camilla para ir a otro cuarto. Una vez llegamos me hizo tumbarme y poner las piernas en unos soportes.

-Bueno, te haré una revisión ginecólogica, pero antes tengo que sacar un poco de sangre para analizarla.- sólo la miré. Esto no me puede pasar a mi...

Me sacó un poco de sangre y luego tomó una banqueta, unos guantes, me bajó las bragas y empezó a revisar.

-¿Durante tus relaciones has usado algún método de protección?-

-Pues... El coitus interruptus.-

-Ujum, debes saber que ese método sólo funciona en pocos caso, es un 50/50, ya que antes del semen, el pene suelta líquido seminal.-

Me callé y ella continuó un poco hasta acabar.

Me hizo reincorporarme y lo guardó todo.

-Ahora mismo, no tengo todos los recursos por ciertos problemas pero... tengo que analizar tus muestras y una vez lo haga te enviaré los resultados. ¿vives con Slenderman?-

-Si.-

Me hizo una seña para acercarme.

-Pero... Enfermera Ann, de momento ¿que crees que podría ser?-

-No lo se, necesitamos las pruebas. ¿Desde cuando tienes relaciones y esos malestares?

\- 3 meses y 2 semanas.-

-3 meses que tienes relaciones y 2 semanas con malestares. Bien. A primera instancia, yo diría que puede ser un virus o transmisión sexual. -

-Bueno, gracias. Ya me debería ir.-

-Adiós, te enviaré los resultados. -

 ** _Narra Jef_** f

Me sacan de quicio las amiguetes de _ _ , trato de hacerle un bien, ya le queda poco, y ella piensan permitir que se le vayan los poderes y capaz acabe en el área 51.

-Hey Jeff, ¡¿Y ese ojo morado?!- comentó Ben.

-Clockwork...- dije sin ánimo.

-Y tú novia ¿Está bien? La vi en el hospital de Ann.-

-Esta perfectamente...-

-¿Seguro? Últimamente, está más desorientada y mareada.-

-Será por el colgante...- respondí.

-Déja de escudarte en el colgante...- lo miré amenazante.

-Cuando está con la regla es por el colgante, si está triste, es por el colgante, si se enferma es por el colgante. ¡Jeff parece que eres un maldito egoísta!- se levantó de golpe.

Me mantuve callado aguantando el darle un puñetazo, al ver que pasé de él, de contestarle, se fue dando un portazo y yo me quedé en mi cuarto.

No quiero perder a _ y si tengo que prohibirle todo lo haré.


End file.
